Dominant My Soul
by KTT2123
Summary: Ron Weasley wakes up on his nineteenth birthday with an unexpected inheritance. All he wants is to find his mate. Severus Snape came into his inheritance long ago and has since given up on finding his true mate. Can their creature inheritance bring two unlikely men together to find love? Part One of Rare Pair Love series.


**Dominant My Soul (Series name: Rare Pair Love)**

 **Tags: creature inheritance, creature fic, Creature Ron, Creature Severus, mentioned minor character death, Soul mates, D/S, Dom Ron, Sub Severus, Top Ron, Bottom Severus, referenced past rape/non-con, blowjobs, angst, mentioned mpreg (not main pairing).**

* * *

Lying back on the bed, Ron Weasley sighs softly. He'll turn nineteen in a matter of hours, the last birthday he will celebrate at Hogwarts. He and Harry both decided to come back to repeat their missed seventh year, despite their previous lack of motivation in school. It's what Hermione would have wanted them to do, had she survived. While they didn't talk about it, Ron knows Hermione weighed heavily in their decision for them both. He and Harry have both changed, as have their priorities.

Ron was forced to change. The war and losing Hermione made it impossible for him to stay the same. War forced him to mature and helped him recognize and utilize his strategic mind to its fullest potential. Losing Hermione compelled him to mature further and all his past pettiness disappeared. In her memory, Ron vowed to be a better man, one she would have been proud of. The kind of man she believed he could be.

Hermione believed in him, believed him to be smarter than he, himself, thought. As an eighth year student, Ron started the year bound and determined to prove her faith correct. Turns out, she was right; shocking everyone had been the icing on the cake. The reluctant respect on Snape's face had been the sweetest, Malfoy at a close second. For the first time in his life, Ron has the satisfaction of succeeding in school, it's a hell of a confidence booster. He'll never be Hermione and he doesn't have to be but it turns out Ron's smarter than anyone, himself included, thought. Ron knows he has options, if he works hard, he can be almost anything he wants to be. And what he wants is to be an Auror, not because of his role in the war or his connection to Harry, but because he's earned it, academically.

He turns on his side, settling comfortably on his bed. Since many of his year decided to get jobs instead of finishing school, all returning eighth-year students received their own separate quarters. Small, naturally, but the privacy is nice. It'd be even better if he had a lover to enjoy the private room with him.

Most of his friends have found love during the war or soon after, Harry included.

Harry, even in love, is unique and found himself in a rare triad bond with Blaise Zabini and Neville Longbottom.

By some bizarre turn of fate, Luna Lovegood enspelled Draco bloody Malfoy and turned him into a lovesick fool. The poor idiot is happily wrapped around Luna's finger, how she managed that, Ron will never understand but he applauds her all the same. The pair could not be more different but they are shockingly compatible, enough that their souls bound to each other during their first time.

All his brothers have found love, even Charlie! His mum was the only one that held out hope of Charlie ever settling down. Not that he's married or bonded yet but he is definitely smitten. Thankfully, Ginny is more focused on becoming a professional Quidditch player than dating or else he would be the only unattached Weasley.

Ron flops onto his back gracelessly, throwing his arms and legs out like a starfish. He huffs and permits himself a brief moment to wallow a little in his jealousy. It isn't that he hasn't had offers, because he has, the problem is they want the image of a war hero, not the real him. Before the end of the war, he would have jumped at the chance for some attention, regardless of the superficial nature, without a thought but he doesn't think that way anymore. Looking back, Ron marvels at how utterly foolish he was to envy Harry's fame. Encountering a bit himself, he completely understands Harry's scorn of it. Being a famed hero himself, not just the best friend of the Savior of the magical world, was what he always wanted. Problem is, now that he has it he doesn't want it any longer. Fame is fraught with falsehoods and fakery. Ron learned that lesson all too quickly when the _Daily Prophet_ wrote about his first relationship after the war in graphic detail. The bastard sold the story after they broke up and he could no longer cling to Ron's fame. He's been much more discerning since then. Ron doesn't want another groupie, he wants a partner. He wants genuine love like his parents have, like Harry has with Neville and Blaise.

Shutting off his thoughts, Ron lets sleep overcome him.

RW~SS

In the early morning hours at the second of his birth a golden light, brilliant and pure, begins to glow from within the chest of the sleeping, ordinary teenager known as Ronald Bilius Weasley. His eyelids twitch but he doesn't awaken. The golden light brightens and the tendrils of light streak out, spreading throughout his body. His sleeping form slowly levitates off the bed, hovering just above it in the air. An explosion of light bursts from him, enveloping the dark room in blinding light. His body begins to change, large flame wings burning orange, red, yellow, and blue burst out of his back, burning off his sleep shirt. Fully extended, his wings almost touch the walls of the modest bedroom. The newly made creature's body levitates up until his body is upright with his toes hovering just above the mattress. His body, filled with power and tension, goes taut. His eyes snap open to reveal glowing inhuman fire-blue eyes staring sightlessly ahead. His mouth drops open and he lets out a bird-like screeching call. Two souls hear his cry in the early hours before dawn. One trills back, welcoming the new creature into the world. The other wakes briefly, heart pounding wildly at the shock of hearing the call of one of his kind.

The teenager's body falls limp, eyes falling shut. The fire on his wings flickers out and the wings grow larger as they are covered in feathers of the same colors. They fold back against his skin, the tips of the feathers touching his heels. Then they wink out of existence, magicked back inside of him until they are needed. As he is slowly lowered onto the bed, a magical tattoo is burned onto his pale freckled skin, marking his status. The teenager known as Ron sleeps on, none the wiser of the vast changes his body has undergone.

RW~SS

Waking up the next morning, Ron stretches. His brow wrinkles, his body feels strange and sore. Too tired to do more than briefly wonder about that, he stumbles to the loo. With eyes barely open, he relieves himself. Ron charms his mouth and teeth clean. Then he steps into the shower to wake up and get clean. Feeling an itch between his shoulder blades, Ron wiggles his back impatiently. Doing his best to ignore it, he quickly scrubs his body and hair clean. Ron spells himself dry, pitying muggles for their need to use towels to get dry. He pads naked back to his bedroom and pulls on pants and trousers. Barechested, Ron reenters the bathroom and grabs his comb. As he pulls the comb through his hair, Ron looks up at his reflection. He flails back in shock at the sight before him. "Bloody hell!" His eyes are enormous, the whites completely disappearing. Their color is now the blue of the hottest flame and blaze with an eerie glow. Ron leans forward in disbelief and stares into his new, inhuman eyes. His reflection blinks as he does, yet he cannot believe what he is seeing. "I'm a creature." Ron scrutinizes himself, taking note of his now pointed Elvhen ears and sharp looking fangs. His hair looks like fire, unnaturally bright and silky with variations of red and orange, and falls down his back.

Coming into a creature inheritance after the age of eighteen is exceptionally uncommon. Ron knows of only a few and all of them are exceedingly rare. He turns his back to the mirror and looks over his pale, freckled skin. His keen creature eyes can see the outline of his wings on his skin, which is only visible to creatures like himself. Ron closes his eyes tight and concentrates on bringing his wings into existence. He feels the weight of them settle on his back. Looking at them in the mirror, Ron grins. "Wicked!" His wings are huge and the feathers are fire colored with a mix of orange, red, yellow, and the same blue of his eyes. They're beautiful and powerful. Instinctively, he knows they will be able to support his weight. He will be able to fly, truly fly. "Harry is going to be so jealous," Ron boasts to himself. He probably won't have the speed Harry has on a broom but then, Ron has never been built for speed.

Suspecting, _hoping_ he knows what he's become, Ron takes a deep breath and holds it. As he lets it out, he wills his wings to change. He opens his eyes and laughs. It worked! His wings are made of flames. He can't believe it. He, Ron Weasley, is an Elvhen Phoenix, one of the rarest hybrid creatures in the magical world. Elvhen Phoenixes are born in pairs, meaning his mate is out there somewhere. Ron is a Fire Elvhen Phoenix; his mate will almost certainly be some other elemental Elvhen Phoenix as mating pairs scarcely ever have the same elemental power. Overwhelmed, Ron doesn't know whether to laugh or cry, to shout for joy or to quietly revel in who he is now.

"Oh," Ron exclaims. He yanks his trousers and pants down, exposing his hip bone. His pale skin is marked by a regal Phoenix sitting tall and proud. Ron's breath catches in his chest, feeling powerful pride and responsibility swell in his chest. He's the Dominus and out there is his Anima, his soul. Ron staggers on his feet, unsteady.

Out of all his siblings, his family, out of all the people he knows, Lady Magic chose _him_. Plain ole Ron Weasley. Some part of him wonders if Hermione had anything to do with this. As crazy as it sounds, Ron wouldn't put it past her to campaign for him in the afterlife. She always believed he was special, even when he couldn't believe it himself. "If you had a hand in this, 'Mione, thanks," Ron says thickly. Ron is eternally thankful for this gift, whoever is responsible for it.

Ron can feel his newly strengthened magic flowing through his veins. When he consummates the bond with his Anima, it will grow again, both of their magic will. They will be powerful together. The old Ron would have been giddy and gloating about becoming magically powerful but he does not crave outside validation as he once had. No, what matters most to him is the knowledge that his mate, his soul, his Anima is waiting for him. Ron may not find her or him today or tomorrow or even five years from now but he won't give up. His submissive needs him, more than anyone has ever needed Ron before. He will be first in his Anima's life, just as his Anima will be first in his.

Ron rolls his shoulders and wills his fire wings to change back to feathered ones, then he wills them hidden. He glamours his eyes, hair, and fangs, hiding all evidence of his creature inheritance. Ron finishes getting dressed quickly.

With excitement thrumming through him, Ron practically skips downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast.

RW~SS

Severus Snape opens his weary eyes. Not feeling the least bit rested, Severus curses his dreams and vows to take Dreamless Sleep before bed tonight. The dreams of hearing the call of his mate and then kneeling contently at the feet of his Dominus are torture for an Elvhen Phoenix that has long since realized his Dominus is dead. Knowing his luck, Severus probably killed the poor bastard himself as a result of Voldemort's orders, whether by his own wand or by a potion he was ordered to create. This dream was different than the others. Severus could have sworn he felt his Dominus's warm, reassuring heat burst into his room and glide comfortingly over his skin. Yet, he knows it is nothing but a cruel trick of the mind. Feeling the blissful comfort of his mate for a moment only to awaken alone and unmated as he has been his entire existence can only be a punishment. Deep down, Severus believes he deserves to be taunted by the happiness he will never experience in his waking existence. Pain is his penitence as it has been many years. Despite being given the Order of Merlin, Severus doesn't feel like a hero. Never was and never will be. He doesn't deserve such a high award. All he did was attempt to make up for the mistakes of his youth. Severus briefly considers what would have happened had his Dominus been at his side during his troubled youth. _Maybe I wouldn't have been the pathetically lonely soul I was that craved acceptance desperately enough to gladly grab the chance of it from anywhere, like the Dark Lord, if my Dominus had been beside me._ Severus's fingers find the tattoo marking his submissive nature on his hip, a bowing Phoenix with the same coloring as his own wings. Petting the mark, Severus scolds himself for trying to push the blame and guilt for his own choices onto his absent Dominus. It is his and his alone to bear.

Severus tries to take comfort in knowing his Dominus will never know what a pathetic, scarred, and pitiful submissive was fated to him.

He gently touches the scars left by the Dark Lord's horcrux familiar, Nagini, a lasting reminder of his near death. Severus wasn't surprised when Voldemort turned on him. No, he'd welcomed it as his due, welcomed the sweet release of death like a long lost friend. But Potter and Granger managed to keep him stable enough to be transferred to Poppy, who only after fervent pleas from Granger graced him with her healing and saved his life.

Minerva and Poppy seem to believe his survival was fate giving him a second chance at life and happiness. Severus has a far more cynical perception of it. His survival has one purpose and one alone, it is fate's way of continuing his suffering. It is exactly what he deserves: to be a lone submissive Elvhen Phoenix with no mate. Elvhen Phoenixes are difficult to kill but they aren't invulnerable. He knows that his kind are born in pairs but he has been waiting for well over twenty years. The abuse he suffered under his drunken muggle father's hand and belt forced his creature inheritance to come out early. He woke up on his fifteenth birthday an Elvhen Phoenix. As he'd hoped the sight of the changes when he came home for the summer scared his father enough that he left him alone after that.

Severus pushes his father from his thoughts and thinks instead of his mate, his likely long deceased mate. Through his research, he's learned that mates are often born within a year or two of each other. The largest age gap between mates Severus could find was ten years. His mate should have been revealed by now, if his Dominus lived. In another year, it will have been twenty-five years since he came into his inheritance. His research has proven that he'll have no happy ending. Every Elvhen Phoenix that has waited as long as he has for his mate has remained alone until given the sweet release of death. Few have made it as long as he has without a mate, especially a submissive.

"How tedious of you, Severus. Must we start every morning with such dismal thoughts?" he asks himself. Severus rubs his temples wearily. "Talking to myself already. Couldn't my slide into madness progress with more haste?" If he was less prideful, he would take the easy way out and brew a painless deadly poison. Severus Snape is a lot of things but he's not a quitter, not even to end his miserable existence. The voice in his head sneers at him, _Stop pretending it is your pride keeping you alive, you greasy bastard. You are utterly predictable in your pathetic guilt. You're alive because you believe you deserve to suffer until the end of your days._ Severus growls. "Oh, do be quiet." Even his own mind tortures him.

Not desiring to continue the argument with himself, Severus forces himself from his warm bed and into the bathroom to get ready for another day of attempting to shove knowledge into the lazy minds of students and prevent them from killing themselves.

Hair shiny and clean, his clothes impeccable, Severus stalks dramatically to the Great Hall for breakfast. He may not need to be the great dungeon bastard he was during his time as a spy but he sees no reason to change the way he walks. Watching students scramble out of his way is one of the few joys in his life. Severus has no intention of giving that up.

RW~SS

At breakfast, Ron plops down on the bench with a wide smile on his face, feeling happier than he has been in a long time. Beside him, Draco is too focused on feeding his beloved queen berries to take notice of Ron's uncharacteristic mood. Ron, himself, is too happy to laugh at how utterly whipped Draco is or to be disgusted by his lovey-dovey behavior. Across from him, Harry is sandwiched between his two mates. "Good morning, Harry," Ron says cheerily.

Harry rubs his eyes and yawns widely. "Morning."

"Morning Neville, Blaise."

Blaise offers a nod, continuing to eat his breakfast delicately.

Neville returns Ron's smile. "Good morning, Ron. You are looking especially happy this morning. Any particular reason?"

He knows he's grinning like an idiot but he couldn't care less. Ron leans forward but before he excitedly share the news of his inheritance, Luna offers, "Congratulations on your inheritance."

Neville's eyes widen dramatically, even the normally unreadable Blaise visibly exhibits a bit of surprise. The pair of them glance between Luna and Ron. "Is she right?"

Ron nods vigorously. Luna may appear to be looney but she has genuine seer blood in her and has a deep connection with creatures of all kinds. Her senses are stronger than anyone else's and she is able to see and feel creatures that no one else can.

"Congratulations, Ron." Neville nudges Harry, who's nearly falling asleep at the table.

Harry jerks awake. "What? What'd I miss?"

Ron laughs at his friend. Looking between Neville and Blaise, he advises, "Maybe you two can let Harry get a bit more sleep."

"But he's so delectable," Blaise teases with a smirk.

Harry blushes red at the intimacy in his voice.

"Blaise," Neville scolds.

Blaise shrugs elegantly, smirk still firmly on his lips.

Ron shakes his head at the three. Watching them interact is quite entertaining.

"Ron came into his inheritance, Harry."

Harry's green eyes light up with happiness for his friend. "Congratulations, Ron." In the past year, Harry has learned a lot about the magical world. Blaise and Neville have helped him learn everything a pure-blooded wizard is taught as a child.

"Thanks, Harry. I never expected…" Ron trails off, knowing Harry will understand. He's been ordinary his whole life but not anymore.

Harry rubs his forehead, visibly trying to remember which rare creature inheritance can happen at this age. Giving up, he asks, "What are you?"

Ron puffs up in pride. "I'm an Elvhen Phoenix, my element is fire." At Harry's confused look, he explains, "It's a creature hybrid. The legend is that certain Phoenixes were able to change into a human form."

Harry interrupts, "Like an animagus form?"

"Yes. Some of the Phoenixes mated with high Elvhes and had children. Some of the children turned into Phoenixes without a human form at a young age, some were born Elvhen and remained that way. The rarest of all were the children that were born hybrids, part Elvhen, part Phoenix. That's the legend anyway."

Harry's eyes fill with awe. Ron sometimes forgets that he spent a good portion of his childhood completely ignorant of the magical world. _If I would have been a better friend, he would have learned everything he needed to know during first year._ "The inheritance is passed through blood. Elvhen Phoenixes are one of the rarest creatures in existence and the magical world considers it a blessing to the family for generations to have a member be an Elvhen Phoenix. With my inheritance, my family will gain status and I'll inherit a vault."

"Wow, mate. That's incredible. It's everything the old Ron would've wanted."

Ron concedes he's right. "Yeah, old Ron would've been over the moon. The status doesn't mean anything to me, not anymore. Same with the money." He may have grown up poor and jealous of people like the Malfoys but as a key member of the war, he was given a nice chunk of money. Ron has enough to live modestly but comfortably off his vault, should he wish it. Not as much as Harry, of course, considering he inherited both the Potter's and the Black's vaults but enough. Now that he has the kind of money he's always craved, he quickly discovered it isn't as important as he once believed. Most of it remains in his vault, where it will stay until he finds his Anima. He'll have what he needs to take care of his Anima and that is what matters to him now.

Harry interrupts his musings by asking, "What about the fire part?"

"Each Elvhen Phoenix is connected with an element. Fire. Air. Earth. Water. Mine is fire."

Harry grins. "Wicked. Can you control fire then?"

"Yup." He leans close and whispers, "My wings can turn into flames and I can't be harmed by fire."

"Wings!" Harry exclaims. The people around them look questioningly at the group but quickly lose interest when they keep silent. Harry apologizes quietly, "Sorry."

Ron waves him off. "It's fine."

"Can you fly?"

"I haven't tried yet but I should be able to."

Harry's expression turns envious, then he brightens. "We could fly together! Race even!"

Ron laughs at Harry's excitement. "We could and we will. Not the racing part but the flying together."

"No racing?" Harry questions with a pout.

Ron rolls his eyes fondly. "Have I ever been built for speed?"

Harry eyes him, tracing over his broad shoulders and chest, which have only become broader and more filled out over the years. Then he looks at himself. Harry has grown a bit and gained weight since the war but he's still slim. His growth was stunted by his relatives; he'll never be as tall as his father was. His stature is of a seeker, built for speed, whereas Ron's is of a keeper, built for strength. "No," he admits. "Still, it'll be fun to fly together."

"It will." Taking in Harry's thoughtful expression, Ron asks, "What are you thinking so hard about?"

"Can you turn into a Phoenix? Is that your animagus form?"

Ron says, "I can. I haven't tried it yet but all Elvhen Phoenixes can. I'll have to practice."

"You'll show me when you succeed?"

"Of course, Harry," Ron agrees easily. "Same as you will, right? When you are successful?"

Harry nods. A group of mostly returning eighth-years students coaxed Professor McGonagall into helping them become animagi. Not everyone will have one but with work, those that do should find their forms and be able to transform. "Maybe Professor McGonagall can help you?"

Shaking his head, Ron explains, "It can be dangerous transforming for the first time, especially being a fire elemental. It's best I do it somewhere isolated."

"The Room of Requirement could work, Ron," Neville suggests.

Smiling in agreement, Ron replies, "Thanks, Neville. That's a great idea."

"Your Anima shall be happy, having had to wait for you for such a long time," Luna announces.

Ron gapes at her in shock. "You know who my Anima is?" he asks urgently.

Luna smiles in her trademark knowing smile but says nothing.

Ron reaches over Draco and grabs Luna's pale hand. "Will I find him or her soon?"

Draco frowns at the touch, which deepens as Luna pats Ron's hand lightly.

"At the right time, you will find each other."

Draco glares at their touching hands until Luna takes her hand away from Ron's. He beams when she takes his hand instead, clasping it easily.

Confused, Harry listens to Ron and Luna. About to interrupt, Neville stops him by touching his arm and shaking his head. Harry slumps but concedes.

"You said my Anima has had to wait a long time. She or he is older than me? By how much?" Ron tries to remember the largest known age gap between Elvhen Phoenix mates. If he's right, it is around ten years. His Anima could be almost thirty years old, depending on his or her birthday. Ron can't help searching the Hall for his mate but it's nearly all students his age or younger. The professors are the only other options and the majority are old enough to be his grandparents. Professor Ramesh, the new Muggle Studies teacher, and Professor Snape are the closest to him in age. Professor Ramesh is already married and Professor Snape is far too old to be his mate. No Elvhen Phoenix pairing has ever been born that far apart. Ron isn't sure a submissive could survive that many years without his dominant. He dismisses Snape and lets himself fantasize about finding his Anima.

Harry cannot keep his questions inside anymore and blurts out, "What's an Anima?"

Ron sighs, leaving his lovely fantasies behind for the moment. "It means soul in Latin. Elvhen Phoenixes are born in pairs. One is called the Dominus and the other is the Anima. The Dominus is dominant and the Anima is submissive."

From the expression on his face, Harry's mind is going a mile a minute. "But if Elvhen Phoenixes are born in pairs, shouldn't your...Anima be the same age as you?"

Blaise gestures to Ron, asking if he can field the question. With a nod, Blaise explains, "To be born in pairs means that their soul mate is already chosen before birth. Their pair, their mate will be born in their lifetime. Luna's prediction indicates Ron's Anima was born before he was. His Anima was born to be Ron's. Just as Ron was born to be the Anima's Dominus."

Draco adds, "Elvhen Phoenixes are one of the few creatures that are born with their mate already determined. They have a single person that is destined to be their mate. Neither partner can find love with someone besides their destined mate." He grants Ron a small smile. "Congratulations, by the way, Weasel," Draco says fondly.

"Thanks, Ferret." Ron grins, messing up Draco's perfect hair.

Draco grimaces. Luna gently brushes his hair back in place and all is well in Draco's world. He checks the time. "We will have to continue this discussion at a later time."

Harry sighs. "Okay but I want to see your wings later."

"Sure, Harry." Ron watches his friends kiss their lovers with only a touch of envy. _Maybe I'll get to do the same with my Anima soon._ His very own submissive to love and care for. He can't wait.

They break off and go to their classes.

RW~SS

Poppy Pomfrey smiles as she watches Ronald Weasley walk out of her hospital wing. A second unmated Elvhen Phoenix at Hogwarts. Poppy has no doubt that Severus Snape's Dominus has, at last, come into his inheritance.

She remembers the joy bubbling under the surface of the normally dour boy nearly twenty-five years ago when he came to tell her of his inheritance. That day Severus had hope for love for the first time in his miserable, nearly loveless life. Poppy also remembers seeing that hope die a slow, painful death. Without hope, the poor boy turned to the Dark Arts. Severus's loneliness and need for acceptance drove him into the arms of a madman. Poppy has always had a special place in her heart for Severus Snape, not that he made it easy to care for him in the past. His years as a spy had him playing a bitter, hateful man. The last year of the war was especially painful for Poppy. Death Eaters running Hogwarts was her greatest fear come true. No one, not a single soul within Hogwarts or outside of it, suspected Severus's true allegiance remained with the Light. Poppy is ashamed to admit she believed his act. Even when Hermione Granger brought him in, close to death, she hesitated, believing those of the Light were of more importance. Only Miss Granger's pleading made her reconsider. After Voldemort's death, the truth about Severus soon spread through the magical world. She still feels guilty for doubting him, even if fooling everyone, even the people that have known him since he was a scrawny boy of ten, was all part of Dumbledore's plan.

Poppy hopes Severus will finally find the love and happiness he's spent his life privately wishing for. _Severus and Ronald Weasley_ , she thinks with a smile. _A most unusual pairing._ Poppy mentally raises a glass to the destined mates. _May you find every bit of happiness you both deserve._

RW~SS

After leaving the hospital wing, Ron walks swiftly outside to the Quidditch Pitch, where his friends are waiting for him. Harry is bouncing with excitement, Neville's restraining hold on him appearing to be the only thing keeping him in place.

"Ron! Have you—have you—incredible—you're—" Harry rushes, his mind moving too fast for his mouth.

Ron shares an amused look with Blaise and Neville. "He's been researching, hasn't he?"

Blaise rolls his eyes. "Of course, he has."

After the war and finding love with Blaise and Neville, Harry slowly started to reveal his true intelligence.

Ron curses Harry's blasted muggle relatives for stifling his natural curiosity and punishing him for showing his intelligence. At least Harry is finally free to be himself. His endless curiosity often reminds Ron of an excitable puppy. Harry latches onto something and dives into the subject with enthusiasm. Hermione would be proud.

With encouragement from his boyfriends, Harry takes several deep breaths and calms his excitement. "Elvhen Phoenixes are incredible. You are incredible." He turns to Luna, who helped him with his research. "Simply fascinating, right, Luna?"

Luna smiles serenely at Harry. Her friend has a passion for knowledge and for creatures. Together, they will fight and win equal rights for magical creatures and beings.

"Come on, I want to see your wings already," Draco whines sullenly.

Amused, Ron quirks a brow questioningly.

"What?" Draco challenges. "It's all my darling Luna and Harry have talked about since breakfast."

Ron laughs. He doesn't doubt Draco is telling the truth. Harry has always been fascinated with flying and Ron's sure the idea of him having functional wings has excitement thrumming inside of Harry. He could drag it out further but he is eager to show off his wings. Ron takes off his robe and shirt, putting them in Neville's outstretched hand, smiling in thanks. He closes his eyes, rolling his shoulders a bit and wills his wings out. They pop out in a flash and he hears several gasps at the sight of his wings.

Ron opens his eyes. Harry is staring at him in utter awe.

"Wow, Ron." Harry gestures touching and Ron nods his head, giving him permission. Ron spreads his wings out and Harry reaches out tentatively. "Oh," Harry says as he touches the silky feathers for the first time. "They're beautiful."

His wings preen in pride at the compliment. "Thanks, Harry."

"Very nice, Ron," Blaise offers.

Neville echoes the same with a smile.

"Thanks."

Draco appears to be attempting to stifle his own awe.

Ron smirks a little but doesn't comment. The Malfoy's are an exceedingly ancient family, yet, they have never had an Elvhen Phoenix in their entire known existence.

Draco shakes himself out his daze and cancels his glamour, revealing his true self. Ironically enough he's an Azul Luna Syn. Draco was destined to be with Luna, his creature inheritance is no coincidence. His inherited Malfoy eyes turn from gray to the palest of silver. His skin shimmers with a barely discernable blue glow. His beautiful transparent paper thin wings have iridescent blue veining and flare out from his back, the same shape as a dragonfly. The wings appear more delicate than they are. Draco flutters them, the blue veining blurring with the speed of the vibrating wings, and he hovers above the ground gracefully.

Ron rolls his eyes at Draco's display. He may not be the arrogant git he once was but Draco still cannot pass up an opportunity to show off, especially when Luna is around. "It's not a competition, you know."

"Perhaps not. But if it was, I would win." Draco looks insufferably smug.

Luna smiles indulgently at her mate and Draco drifts to the ground and flutters his wings happily. Her fingers trail over his sensitive wings and Draco shudders. Her smile hints at later. Luna's eyes find Ron's. "Your wings will contrast beautifully with your Anima's," Luna says.

Ron's heart leaps in his chest at the thought. He is thrumming with excitement at finding his Anima. "Yeah?" he asks eagerly.

"Yeah."

Ron smiles, wondering what his Anima's wings will look like. From Luna's cryptic hints, he will be finding out sooner rather than later. Turning his attention back to his friends, he notices Harry's once again nearly vibrating with excitement. "Go ahead, ask."

"Can we see your fire wings?" Harry says almost too fast for him to decipher the words.

Grinning, Ron warns, "Move back." The group takes several steps back. He wills his wings to change and his feathers turn to flames.

"Wicked!" Harry exclaims. Forgetting himself, he tries to step closer but Blaise and Neville stop him.

Ron flaps his wings carefully, the flames dancing with his movements.

"Wow, Weasel." Despite Draco's own ethereal beauty, awe is evident in his eyes as he looks at Ron. He openly admires Ron's fire wings.

Luna smiles. "Your flamed wings are gorgeous. Your Anima will be pleased."

"Bloody hell, Ron," Neville says stunned. "That's amazing."

Even Blaise seems impressed. "I can honestly say, I've never seen anything like your wings of fire before."

"Seeing them is a lot different than reading about them," Harry admits.

While he enjoys his friends' admiration of his wings, Ron would rather try flying for the first time. Ron changes his wings back to the feathered ones. "Ready to fly?"

Harry lifts up his broom and Draco flutters his own wings. Between the two of them and his remaining friends on the ground, Ron should be safe if he ends up falling. Draco flaps his wings, his feet leaving the ground. Harry mounts his broom and takes off, flying around lazily. Luna, Neville, and Blaise move away to give Ron space. With all eyes on him, Ron takes a deep breath and starts flapping his wings. Instinct will tell him how to fly. He blocks out everything else and follows his instincts. Ron's powerful wings stir the air around him. He feels his feet lift off the ground and his eyes pop open. Ron is hovering several feet above the grass. He laughs joyfully. Ron trusts his wings and starts to fly. Harry and Draco loop around him as Ron grows more comfortable and confident in his flying.

Ron whoops with joy. The freedom of flight like nothing he has felt before. He dips, swooping low while Harry and Draco follow him. Then he arcs up, his powerful wings beating hard. _Magic is bloody awesome._ Ron spins and twirls, then makes loops in the air. The difference in the structure of their wings makes him and Draco fly differently but he finds he can keep up with Draco, just as Draco can with him.

Draco breaks off with a wave, flying in the opposite direction and leaving the two best friends alone. Harry and Ron's eyes meet and they share a grin. In pure joy, they fly side by side. Both trying to show the other up, Harry with the grace and speed of the seeker he is and Ron with power and strength. Ron can maneuver better with his wings than he ever could on a broom.

Ron loves flying. He feels like a warrior, agile and strong as he darts to and fro. Harry flies circles around him, laughing all the way. It warms his heart to see Harry happy and he'll gladly fly with Harry any time he asks.

Anticipation burns lows in his belly, imagining flying with his mate. Ron beams at the thought of his Anima flying strong and proud beside him.

Ron and Harry lose track of the time until Neville gives a shout. They fly back to their friends. Ron's landing is a bit unsteady but he stays upright. He grins. "I guess I'll have to practice my landings."

RW~SS

Severus silently stalks the hallways, searching for students out after curfew. Hearing hushed voices, he uses the shadows to sneak within hearing distance.

"I swear it! The shirtless boy had wings made out of flames coming out of his back! I saw him through the window; he was just standing there on the Quidditch Pitch," a young male voice says insistently.

A young female voice responds with scorn, "Just like the time you saw a unicorn on the edge of the forest?"

"Or when you saw Professor Snape sucking blood from a student during detention?" another female voice jokes.

Severus's brow rises in amusement. It isn't the first time he's been suspected of being a vampire or of stealing the blood of students. Some seem to believe that's why he survived the war. He turns the corner with dramatic flare, scaring the daylights out of the three young students he recognizes as fourth-years. Severus says nothing, simply glaring at the students.

"P-Professor Snape!" the boy squeaks.

"Mr. McGregor," he drawls. His dark eyes move over to the two girls. "Miss Scott, Miss Byrne. Care to explain why you three are out of bed?"

Mr. McGregor and Miss Scott are suitably cowed but not Miss Byrne. She smiles sweetly. "We figured you missed catching Harry Potter wandering the halls."

Severus wants to smile at her cheek but instead glowers darkly. "Is that so?"

"Everyone knows how much you enjoyed taking points and threatening him back to his bed. Don't you miss it, sir?"

Miss Byrne's friends look terrified, expecting him to unleash his famous temper on them. Instead, Severus leans down close to Miss Byrne. "You must be careful wandering around in the darkened hallways, Miss Byrne. You never know what type of _magical creature_ could be nearby."

The other two pale dramatically, reading the threat in his statement. Miss Byrne smiles and promises, "I'll be careful, Professor Snape." She holds up her wand. "I'll be sure to be prepared should I stumble upon a hungry vampire."

Severus wants to laugh out loud at the gall of the little Gryffindor. _A Slytherin in Gryffindor's clothing._ "Please do, Miss Byrne. Next time, you may lose more than house points," he jokes dryly. Severus winks at her while the others are distracted.

McGregor and Scott gulp visibly before streaking off in a run toward their house wing.

Byrne watches her housemates frantic fleeing with detached amusement. She turns back to Severus. "Goodnight, Professor."

"Goodnight, Miss Byrne." Before she can get three steps away, he says, "Oh, before I forget, thirty points from Gryffindor."

Byrne smiles at the loss of points. "Of course, sir." She walks away slowly, stopping just within his earshot and saying, "Sweet dreams, Professor."

Severus chuckles lightly, then asks, "Of terrorizing Harry Potter and taking points from Gryffindor?"

She shrugs with a smirk. "Whatever brings you joy, Professor." With that, she follows the path her friends took back to her house.

Severus turns and stalks to his quarters, deciding he's done enough for the night. "That girl is going to be trouble," he mutters to himself. Safely in his rooms, Severus laughs. "Minerva is going to have her hands full with her."

Alone in his bedroom, Severus strips carefully out of his layers of clothing until he's naked except for his pants. He rolls his shoulders and releases his wings with a sigh. Severus stretches them out and feels the tension bleed out of his body. Few people, alive or dead, know of his Elvhen Phoenix inheritance. His survival is at least partially due to his secretive nature, his creature inheritance would have been seen as a weapon for either side to use and abuse. The war would have been even more unpleasant, hard as that is to believe. Keeping his inheritance a well-kept secret saved him. However, his secrecy had a downside. He came out of the war with no status gained nor a vault he could touch. The only way to receive either was to publicly reveal his inheritance. Severus has no plans of doing that and opening himself up to more ridicule than he already endures. He can almost hear the jeers about Severus Snape being so unlovable that not even being an Elvhen Phoenix born could he gain a mate.

Not a single soul, besides himself, has seen his wings. Lily is the only person he would have trusted but their friendship was destroyed long before his creature inheritance. Severus has no desire to change that, even with the war over. There are people he could trust to show his true self to but he won't. His wings will remain unseen by anyone but him. Maybe if his Dominus lived, he would be more willing to share them. _But he's not, is he?_

Severus conjures a wide mirror to float in front of him. He turns around, craning his neck to scrutinize his spread wings critically. Severus wonders what his Dominus, if he wasn't dead, would have thought of them. His wings are unique for his kind. Instead of the traditional bright colors of Phoenixes, Severus's are dark. Not the bright blues and teals expected of a water elemental, instead, his wings reflect the deep, dark depths of oceans and lakes. _Would my Dominus have found them beautiful?_ Severus doesn't know and never will. He tries to look at them objectively. Deep cobalt blue bleeds into a rich luminescent green, which turns into a glossy black. The darkness of his wings starkly contrasts with his pale skin, making it almost appear to glow. Severus is certain Black and Potter would have laughed cruelly and said his dark wings matched the darkness in his soul. As for his Dominus, he cannot determine what his reaction would be. Logic says he would love them but Severus's heart tells him otherwise. A lifetime of abuse and ridicule have depleted any preposterous ideas of self-confidence in his worth as a person or a lover. Just as his father told him when he beat him senseless, Severus is unlovable.

Severus cancels the glamour he's worn nearly every second for the majority of his life. His eyes glitter inhumanly back at him, the color a mixture of brilliant green and the deepest of blue with black tendrils weaving through. According to his research, having three colors is the rarest for Elvhen Phoenixes. _A freak even among my own,_ Severus thinks with a resigned sigh. His fangs poke at his thin lips and when he tucks his natural dark blue hair behind his ears, their pointed tips are revealed. Without his glamour, it's glaringly obvious he's a creature.

He can imagine what his students, past and present, would say if they saw him without his glamour. Vampire, despite the evidence to the contrary. Many already believe him to be one. Severus has heard the rumors over the years; his near death merely made the belief stronger. They believe he survived by draining victims dry to heal himself. _Fools._ Erroneous conclusions based on nothing but his pale complexion, less than pleasant personality, and propensity to avoid the sun.

Severus could declare the truth but it wouldn't change any of their feeble minds. None would believe that Lady Magic blessed him with an Elvhen Phoenix inheritance. None would believe he is worthy of such a gift. Unable to look into his own eyes, Severus turns away from his reflection. The problem is he agrees with them. He _isn't_ worthy. Deep down, Severus fears that his inheritance isn't a gift but a curse. To be given hope of the love of his Dominus, his destined mate, only for him to remain alone the rest of his days. His never ending penance.

He banishes the mirror with a quick slash of his wand.

Like salt in his wounds, he hears McGregor's voice in his mind: _I swear it! The shirtless boy had wings made out of flames coming out of his back! I saw him through the window; he was just standing there on the Quidditch Pitch._ Very few creatures with flamed wings exist in the magical world. _Doesn't that mean your Dominus is here, alive at Hogwarts._ Severus falls to his knees, grabbing his hair in frustration and pain. "Stop it. Stop it!" he yells at the empty room. _He's here. He's come for you. Your only love._ "No!" _Born to love you and only you._ "Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Severus screams brokenly.

Severus curls into a ball on the cold floor, wrapping his dark wings around his body in a futile effort to comfort himself. "No more," he whispers into the dark. Grief rises from his chest, strangling the very breath from his lungs. How many times must he go through this? The endless cycle of hope and crushing letdown. Over and over, battering his body and soul against sharp, painful rocks, leaving him broken and empty. Like so many times before, Severus cannot stop his useless tears from falling. Unrestrained sobs wrack his poor, abused body. His mind turns against him, one minute taunting him with the hope of his Dominus and the next sneering hate-filled insults.

 _Love is coming for you._

 _Sobbing like a child. How pitiful, Snivellus. Who would want an old, ugly, pathetic excuse of a man?_

 _He wants you._

 _No one wants you. No one will ever love you._

 _He loves you._

 _He's dead and it's your fault. You murdered him, the only man capable of loving a despicable creature like you._

 _He lives. He lives for the moment he finds you._

 _Your own parents scorned your existence. Everyone would be better off if you had never been born._

 _He was born for you. Born to love and care for you alone. Just as you were born to love and care for him._

 _You'll die alone._

Severus weeps, his mind battling against itself, until he is completely empty.

Having nothing left, he lies on the icy floor and wishes for death. Severus pathetically begs Lady Magic for relief from this curse. "Please, Mistress. I cannot bear this. Grant me release. Please."

RW~SS

Severus Snape's pleas echo off the walls of his empty bedroom, the desperation of them shooting out into the magical world.

Lady Magic hears his cries and her own sadness opens up the skies. A mist of rain gradually grows into a powerful storm. Rain pours down violently as Lady Magic grieves the pain her blessed child has had to endure. "Your time is coming. Just a while longer, my child. He is coming." She materializes at his side, invisible to his mortal eyes, her heart breaking for the pain radiating from her precious child. Lady Magic brushes her magic against Severus's skin.

He startles awake with wand in hand, searching for a threat.

Lady Magic looks down at him with love. _He wishes for death, yet his will to survive is too strong to permit him to go easily._ Again she strokes him with her magic. She watches the tension in his body ease away as the warmth and love of her magic soak into his skin. "Come, my child. Into bed."

With a confused expression on his face, Severus pulls himself off the floor and stumbles over to the bed, crawling in.

Lady Magic softens at the sight of him, cocooned in his own wings and heavy blankets. Only his pale, tear-stained face is visible. She traces his features with her magic, smiling as the warmth and love in the touch gives her child a comfort he won't be able to explain.

"Soon, my little one. You won't have to be alone for much longer."

She kisses his forehead tenderly, sending him into a peaceful, healing sleep.

RW~SS

Ron strolls into Potions, a smile firmly on his face. Since his inheritance, nothing has been able to wipe away his happiness or his giddy anticipation. His Anima is out there waiting for him and Ron will meet him or her with ecstatic joy.

He sits down, fighting to keep his excitement contained, the last thing he wants to do is anger Professor Snape. He has a lot of respect for the man and what he endured in his years as a spy. They couldn't have won the war without him.

Ron looks up at Professor Snape as he assigns the potion. Everyone starts gathering the necessary ingredients. Ron doesn't worry about it, knowing his partner will get them. In the midst of Snape keeping a watchful eye on the students, their eyes meet and time screeches to a halt in an instant. His entire world narrows to his shocked professor, his heart stuttering in his chest. The sound of his blood rushing furiously roars in his ears and Ron feels faint, as if his very breath has been sucked from his lungs. He stares at the man he's known since he was eleven with new eyes. Severus Snape is his Anima, his soul, the submissive born for him. He cares not a single iota about their rather tenuous past. Severus is his, nothing else matters. Ron's instincts claw at him to stand up and claim his Anima regardless of the students filling the room. He struggles against them, only able to resist after his possessive side reminds him that Severus is his and no eyes but his should feast on his beautiful, pale flesh. Now that Ron has found him, Severus will kneel at no wizard's feet but his own. He grins wickedly, his cock filling at the thought of his precious Anima kneeling at his feet where he belongs.

Struck dumb, Severus hasn't moved an inch, something before this, Ron wasn't sure was possible. The other students take no notice of the stunned professor, concentrating on their potions.

Ron can see how hard his Anima is struggling to resist sinking down to his knees right there in class. Ron deliberately drops his eyes, offering Severus more control, and he can practically hear his sigh of relief. He keeps his head down and does his best to concentrate on his potion. Ron hears his mate's velvety voice offering instruction, praise, and criticism to other students but Severus keeps a careful distance from him. Unfazed by it, Ron maintains an uncharacteristic smile throughout the rest of the class. Nothing can kill his joy at finding his Anima.

After what seems like an eternity, class ends. Ron stays behind, having no intention of leaving without claiming his Anima. Harry, Neville, Blaise, and Draco give him strange looks for wanting to stay behind but he waves them off. He'll explain later; now, his focus is entirely on claiming his Anima.

Within moments, he and Severus are the only ones in the large classroom. Ron lifts his eyes to meet his mate's. They stare at each other, the air around them charging with anticipation and a bit of anxiety. Severus quivers under his gaze. As if reading Ron's mind, he locks the door and throws up heavy wards. No one will interrupt them.

Ron prowls slowly toward Severus until he is standing in front of him. Severus's body trembles visibly, his submissive instincts screaming at him to kneel in front of his Dominus. Unable to resist any longer, he sinks to his knees and lowers his eyes toward the floor in respect to Ron.

"Dominus." Ron has never heard such awed disbelief in Severus's voice before.

Pleased by the beautiful sight at his feet and the acknowledgment of his status, Ron reaches out to pet Severus's hair lightly, rewarding them both with his touch. He can feel the almost wet texture of a potion in the locks. It isn't unpleasant, despite its greasy appearance. Ron wonders what his hair will feel like without the potion used to protect it from Severus having to hover over cauldrons for hours every day. Severus remains frozen in place as if afraid that Ron will reject him if he moves. Ron tips Severus's head back. "My Anima," he declares, trailing a finger down Sev's soft pale cheek. Severus's breath hitches at the touch and the declaration. His walls crumble before Ron, the stoic facade that has protected him for years, vanishes. For the first time in his life, Ron can read every emotion in Severus's naked black eyes. Fear and hope and yearning. He can see the depth of loneliness and desolation that Severus has been drowning in for Merlin knows how long. _Too long,_ he thinks. Ron strokes his face tenderly. "You've waited a long time for me, Precious." Severus whimpers, no doubt remembering the long, lonely years. "Had you given up hope?"

Severus lowers his head as if ashamed that he had and Ron has his answer.

"How long?"

Severus doesn't hesitate. "Twenty-four years."

Ron's heart breaks. He cannot reprimand him for his lack of faith. No one has waited anywhere near as long as Severus has; Ron cannot imagine another person enduring it without coming out broken beyond repair. His Anima has such strength within him, it's awe inspiring. Severus came into his inheritance before Ron was even born and has had to wait, alone, for what must have felt like an eternity. He doesn't blame Severus for losing faith. He can't. Ron is proud of his strength, to wait near twenty-five years as a submissive and remain whole is incredible. His mate has had a hard, painful, lonely existence and with time he'll learn all he has endured. Not now though. "Shh, my love." Severus shudders at the tender voice and Ron wonders how long it has been since someone has spoken to him with tenderness. "You are mine now and I won't let you go. You've been so strong, Precious, I'm proud of you. But you don't need to be strong anymore, I am here. You'll never be alone again."

Severus's head snaps up and his dark eyes search Ron's intently. Tears sparkle in his eyes when he realizes Ron speaks the truth.

"Let's get you off the floor, Love," Ron says gently, helping Severus stand. Ron looks down at his mate; his growth spurt over the past year has him dwarfing Severus. Ron's eyes flit over Severus's features. Since the war, Severus's appearance has changed for the better. He's gained some much-needed weight, his unhealthy sallow skin has changed to a healthy, but pale color. Severus even had his yellowed teeth cleaned to a pearly white. His hair still has a greasy appearance but only when he's doing potions. Otherwise, it has a healthy shine. Ron imagines it will feel silky when he'll finally get to touch. His ever present frown has mostly disappeared, not that he's been going around smiling. He would have probably given students heart attacks if he had. Severus has appeared more...content since the end of the war. That isn't enough any longer, Ron wants Severus to be happy instead of merely content.

Ron cups Severus's cheeks, pulling his mate to his toes, he leans down and sweetly presses his lips against his mate's for their first kiss. Severus sighs into the kiss and Ron nibbles his thin lips playfully. Severus tentatively wraps his arms around Ron's waist, loosely holding onto him. Ron smiles and tugs Severus closer, capturing his lips in a hard, possessive kiss. His tongue traces the seam of Severus's mouth until he is granted access. Ron tangles his tongue with Severus's, chasing the unique taste of his mate. "Show me to your room, Severus."

He nods, taking Ron's hand and leading him to the hidden door that leads to his quarters.

Ron looks around curiously, taking note of the books cluttering nearly every surface he can see. He lifts his brows in surprise. He'd expected his mate read a lot but Ron wasn't expecting this magnitude. "Well, I know what to get you as a present," Ron says. Looking around, he continues, "Although getting you a book you don't already own might be a challenge." Severus blushes, Ron didn't know he was capable of that but he looks quite fetching.

"You don't need to get me gifts."

"Of course I do, Precious. You deserve to be spoiled." From the vague details he's learned from Harry about Severus's home life, which isn't much, he suspects it was much like Harry's. Ron finally has money and he wants to spend it not on himself but on his Anima.

Overwhelmed, Severus clutches Ron's arms. He stares into his eyes pleading. Ron can't deny that look, knowing what Severus is asking for and needing. He nods, using his wand to set a cushioning charm on the floor. Severus smiles briefly and drops to his knees. His eyes don't leave Ron's as he banishes Ron's robe and starts to work on his flies. Severus tugs Ron's trousers down his legs. Finally breaking eye contact, he admires the bulge in Ron's pants. Unable to resist, Severus rubs his face against it, reveling in the musky smell and excited twitching of Ron's cock.

Ron groans at the sight of Severus rubbing against him like a contented cat. Severus sucks him gently through the cloth and he hardens further. When Sev pulls down his pants, Ron's cock springs out, bouncing against his stomach. Ron wants nothing more to see and feel his mate's mouth on his cock. Severus nuzzles his cock and balls. He sucks one of his bollocks and then the other before tracing the vein on the underside of his cock with his tongue. Ron moans, burying his fingers in Sev's hair. "Yes," he hisses.

Severus laps at the pre-cum leaking at the tip, humming at the taste. He takes Ron's cock into his mouth, sucking on the tip before diving down.

Ron lets him have control for a time, allowing him to explore. To smell and lick and suck to his heart's content until he can take no more. Ron tightens his hold and starts to guide Severus in the pace he desires. Severus follows easily, wanting to please his Dominus. The needy sounds coming from Severus only make Ron hotter. He looks down and sees the tent in Sev's trousers. Ron's control is wrenched from him and he chokes Severus with his cock until he cums down his willing throat with a shout. Severus swallows greedily. Ron sighs softly, releasing the tight hold he has on his mate's hair. He glances down as Severus releases his cock and licks him clean. Severus sits back on his heels, looking immensely satisfied despite his as of yet untouched cock. Ron smiles down at him. "That was perfect, Precious."

Severus's thin lips turn up at the corners in a tiny smile.

Ron strips off his shoes, trousers, and pants, tossing them onto a nearby chair.

He may have previously thought of Severus as the greasy dungeon bat of Hogwarts but the end of the war changed things. After Harry killed Voldemort, the Light's spy was finally freed. He wasn't embraced by all but gained the respect of the majority, even if only grudgingly. The lack of stress and constant threat of death gave Severus the opportunity to relax and be who he truly is. He'll never be a bubbly, happy person but Severus isn't the bitter, hateful man Ron had known for the majority of his Hogwarts school years. Still strict during Potions but not biased or undeservingly. The slightly more relaxed Severus made students realize his rigidity in the classroom isn't about spite or anger or pleasure but protecting them from the very real dangers of a potion going wrong. To the surprise of many, Severus does have a sense of humor. He's snarky with a dry wit. The first time he made a snarky joke, several students fainted from shock.

Before school began, Severus even offered to tutor Neville in Potions in exchange for maintaining Severus's potion's garden. Although sceptical, Neville accepted his offer. Neville reported that Severus was patient with him, which couldn't have been easy considering how insecure Neville is with Potions. His nerves tend to only provoke him to make more mistakes. In the end, Severus's patience paid off. Neville will never be brilliant at Potions but he's no longer a complete disaster. Ron smiles at the memory. Ron looks at Severus with his eyes completely free of the past. _My Severus is brilliant._ Ron doesn't know what he did to deserve such a brilliant, snarky man but he's grateful. He stares down at the man kneeling at his feet. _He's beautiful. Aroused and satisfied and mine._ "How beautiful you look."

A light blush of pink spreads over Severus's pale cheeks.

That blush does dirty things to Ron, makes him want to cum all over Severus's blushing face. "Show me your true self. I want to see you."

Severus wandlessly removes the glamour.

Ron holds onto his chin and leans down, taking in Severus's compellingly unique eyes, dark blue and green with streaks of black, gleaming like precious polished gems, dark emerald and sapphire and onyx. He has the sudden urge to nibble on his pointed ears to see how sensitive they are. Ron is surprised his hair isn't black but a deep blue. It fits him better than the stark black. Severus doesn't reveal his wings but they have time for that later. "You are beautiful, my Anima. This is who you are and I wouldn't change a single thing about you."

Severus ducks his head at the compliment, asking softly, "May I see you as well?"

With a nod, Ron cancels his own glamour.

Severus's tri-color eyes take in the burning fire blue eyes and pointed ears. _He's beautiful._ Ron's face is intense. Those beautifully inhuman eyes make Severus's blood burn with arousal.

"Those beautiful dark eyes glittering with lust. Lust for me."

Severus stares back unflinchingly. "Only for you, Dominus."

"Have you remained pure, Severus?"

Ducking his head in shame, Severus confesses, "No, Dominus."

Ron cups Sev's chin in a firm but not harsh grip. "Tell me."

The shame is clear in his dark eyes as Severus explains mechanically, "I waited for many years but I remained alone. I...I had given up hope. I got pissed on Firewhiskey and—and went to a muggle club and let a muggle man use my body. I didn't ejaculate and left immediately. I.."

Unwilling to let it go, Ron says with a hint of a bite, "You what?"

Severus closes his eyes.

Ron's fingers tighten around Severus's chin in warning. "Look at me and tell me." He senses the importance of what his Anima doesn't want to tell him and he cannot allow it. Severus opens his eyes and Ron visibly rocks back at the emotion in them. Desolation, terror, shame. All the earlier confidence and pleasure has been wiped away. Severus has shrunken in on himself, needing to hide. His walls have been thrown up, a desperate attempt to protect himself from rejection and scorn.

Ron releases Severus's chin and sinks to his knees and pulls his Anima to him, cradling him in his arms. Severus is shaking like he's been held under a Cruciatus Curse for too long. "Shh, Precious." The way Severus stiffens at the comforting touch breaks Ron's heart. It's the same way Harry had in the past, expecting affection and comfort to be a trap that always ended in punishment and pain. Ron whispers words of comfort, rocking him gently the way his mother had when he was little. Severus's shaking begins to cease and millimeter by millimeter he relaxes into the embrace. Severus reaches out with fearful tentativeness, the brave and needy part of him wins and he returns the hug. Ron's heart clenches in pain, his Anima is afraid of a simple hug. Tears swim in his eyes but he refuses to let them fall, just as the burning rage building inside him is violently squashed. His Anima needs him to be calm and strong.

Ron keeps his body relaxes and deliberately keeps his movements slow, not wanting to scare Severus. Desperation takes hold and Severus grips Ron painfully tight, tucking his face into Ron's throat to breathe in his soothing, masculine scent. For the first time in many years, Severus lets himself go in front of someone else. Tears of sorrow and regret and of relief and desperate hope trickle down his face, wetting Ron's skin.

Ron strokes his back soothingly, letting Severus cry for as long as he needs. Once Severus's tears dry and he calms down, Ron tells him in a coaxing tone, "You can tell me."

"I tried to kill myself that night. I was so ashamed. I betrayed my Dominus, even if I believed him to be dead. I didn't want to live with what I'd done," he admits in a whisper, shame and loathing seeping from his tone.

Ron's eyes shut in pain. He squeezes his Anima tight, never wanting to let him go. "How did you survive?"

Clinging desperately, Severus takes a deep breath before answering. "Lucius found me, brought me to Poppy. They saved my life."

 _I could have lost him._ Ron cannot understand why this was done to his mate, the suffering he endured is beyond anything one person should have to bear. "I owe him a debt, Madam Pomfrey as well. They saved the most precious thing in my life."

Severus shudders. "You don't hate me?"

Ron guides Severus back until their eyes can meet. "My Anima," he says reverently. "I do not hate you, I could never hate you. You are stronger than anyone I know. I wish I had been there for you, Precious. And I am more grateful than I can express that you are here with me today."

Tears fill his eyes, spilling down his cheeks. "I don't deserve it."

"You do, Precious. I'll prove it to you, even if it takes the rest of our days." Ron wipes the tears tenderly from his cheeks.

Severus's skepticism is obvious and Ron expects nothing less. He fears his Anima's life has been nothing but disappointment and pain until now. It's his job to change that. _But first, I need to hear the rest._ Ron wishes he didn't but he needs to know. "Your proficiency with your mouth?"

Severus swallows painfully, a dullness entering his eyes. "The other Death Eaters knew of my...half-blood status. The Dark Lo—Voldemort, he allowed the others to use my mouth whenever they desired. None of them knew of my inheritance, except Lucius and he was hiding his own inheritance."

No doubt it would have been worse if Voldemort had known the precious creature he had under his control. Ron can see how much admitting the truth shames him. "Shh, Love. It's not your fault."

"I'm filthy, Dominus. Tainted. Someone as pure as you should have been given a better mate. Not me. I don't deserve you."

Ron's heart aches for his broken mate. Severus has made mistakes in his life but he's more than paid for them. "You are not dirty, my love."

Severus moves closer as if trying to crawl inside of Ron, into the pure love his heart offers and cleanse the taint of his soul. "I am. I can feel them on me. All the darkness, the depravity. I've been tainted by the Dark and by my mistakes."

Ron strokes Severus's back soothing. "You're not tainted. You've redeemed yourself, Severus. You made mistakes, just as we all have. I let the darkness of that locket seep into my heart. I abandoned Hermione and Harry when they needed me most. I let jealousy blind me from believing my best friend. I've made plenty mistakes myself."

Severus flails backward, sneering, "None of your mistakes got anyone killed, Mr. Weasley."

Ron's expression softens with sorrow at the self-hatred on Sev's face. "How many people lived because of what you sacrificed, Severus? You lived for years walking the line between life and death every day for the Light side. To beat that bastard. You fooled everyone into believing you were a true Death Eater. Without you, we wouldn't have won. You almost died for it and gave Harry the knowledge he needed to defeat Voldemort." Ron wipes tears from Sev's pale face. "People died. I know that, Severus. Too many. But imagine how many would have died without your inside information." He kisses Severus's lax lips tenderly. "Nothing can take back the mistakes you regret. But you need to forgive yourself sometime, my Anima. You cannot go on believing you are unworthy of happiness and love. You are my mate and I don't regret that. I don't want anyone else. Do you hear me, Precious? I want only you."

Severus pulls away from Ron, wrapping his arms protectively around his body. "You don't even know me."

Ron tucks a strand of blue hair behind Sev's ear. "Maybe not but I want to. Don't pretend you don't know what we are, how our bond works. I can see into your soul, Precious. Just as you can see into mine. Your soul has darkness, just as mine does. Just as most souls do having gone through the war or in your case, wars. But your soul has light. Beautiful, pure light. I would have to be blind not to see it."

Severus's expressive eyes flash between hope and shame.

Ron strokes his cheek with his thumb. "Your soul is beautiful, just as you are."

The struggle to believe his words is written all over his face.

"Let me show you."

"How?"

"You are a Master of Legilimency, aren't you?"

Severus nods slowly.

"Then see how I see you and your soul, my Anima. Maybe then you'll believe me."

Severus clears his throat lightly. "With your permission?" Ron nods and Severus eases into his mind. Severus watches the memories, feeling and seeing himself through Ron's eyes. He gently cuts the connection and looks at Ron in wonder.

Ron smiles back warmly. "You are a good man, Severus Snape, and I look forward to getting to know you: body, mind, and soul."

"I'd like that," Severus admits quietly.

"Let's get off the floor, hm?" Severus nods. Ron gets to his feet first, offering his hand to Severus to take. Severus's hand is warm, although scarred and calloused from the war and from working constantly with potions for many years.

"You're not what I expected."

The side of Ron's mouth rises. "No? Didn't expect a Weasley for a mate?"

Severus smirks back. "Not you. William, perhaps."

Ron's eyes narrow. "You'll stay away from Bill. I don't share," he promises darkly.

"I don't desire William," Severus placates. "You are my mate. I am yours and yours alone."

"Good because I'd hate to hurt Bill but I would. You are mine now and I'll kill to protect you and our bond."

Severus shivers at the possessive violence in Ron's voice.

Ron sees the desire in Sev's dark eyes and he smirks. "You like that, do you?"

Severus glances down at the floor, hiding his eyes from Ron. "No one has wanted me to be theirs. Since the day I came into my inheritance, it's all I've wanted. To belong to someone, to my Dominus."

"You finally have your wish. Body, soul, and mind, you belong to me."

Ron turns Severus to face him, walking him back toward the couch and gently shoving him onto it. Severus manages to fall with cat-like grace and sprawls across the couch with an elegance Ron will never possess. "I don't know how you manage that, Precious. Every inch of you is filled with such innate grace. You make me feel like a great brute." Ron settles atop Severus, his thigh snug against the newly hardening bulge in Sev's trousers. "But maybe that's what you want, what you _need_. A great, possessive brute." He feels Sev's cock twitch against his thigh. Ron wants nothing more than to see Severus come undone underneath him. He leans over him, kissing him possessively, mapping every inch of his mouth and over his white, crooked teeth. Then Ron kisses down his lithe neck, paying special attention to the raised healed scars from the attack that almost took his life. From the keening moans, Ron guesses the scars are exceptionally sensitive. He laps, licks, sucks, and bites at the scars, loving how Severus squirms and bucks under him. The little desperate sounds he makes drive Ron wild. Severus grinds his cock against Ron's thigh with increasing urgency. All Ron thinks of is drawing out more of those beautiful sounds.

"Oh, Merlin. Please, Dominus!" Severus pleads beseechingly.

Ron drags his teeth across the sensitive scars and Severus cries out, overwhelmed by the sensation. He cums in his pants a second later. Ron knows he's going to spend a lot of time on those scars. Any bad memories or thoughts those scars hold will be dutifully erased by his lips, teeth, and tongue. And if Severus makes those delicious desperate noises, all the better for Ron. With a wave, he wandlessly cleans up the mess in Severus's pants. "You're beautiful when you cum."

Severus's face pinkens.

"I didn't think you capable of blushing, dear heart, but I must admit I find it rather fetching."

Groaning, Severus tucks his face into the crook of his arm.

Ron gently tugs his arm away. "Don't hide from me, my Anima. You never need to hide from me. You can trust me." He kisses Severus's flushed cheeks, his nose, and his lips. "Trust me with all of you."

Severus looks up with uncertain eyes.

Ron thumbs Severus's soft cheek. He knows how difficult it must be for his mate to trust.

Closing his eyes briefly, when they open the uncertainty is gone. "I trust you."

Ron's face softens, knowing how hard it is for Severus to trust in him. "Thank you, my Anima."

"May I—" Severus hesitates. Struggling to ask for what he wants.

"What is it, Severus? You may always speak freely with me." Ron wants to be his Anima's confidant. As a spy, Severus has had to keep too many secrets but no more. He wants to be trusted with Severus's secrets, his hopes and dreams, with his everything.

"May I show you something?"

Ron smiles reassuringly. "Of course you may."

Severus pushes lightly on Ron's shoulders and Ron obediently moves back, allowing him to get up. Severus stands in front of Ron, spine rigid.

Careful not to spook Severus, Ron waits patiently.

Severus takes a deep breath, the fingers of his wand hand twitch nervously.

"If you aren't ready, you don't—"

Severus shakes his head and confesses, "I have never shown my wings to another."

Ron's eyebrows rise in surprise. "No one? Ever?" Near twenty-five years since his inheritance and Severus never showed anyone his wings?

"No." Severus waits for pity but finds none in Ron's expression. "At one time, I would have trusted would have been Lily, Potter's mother, but I lashed out at her and our friendship was irreparably destroyed. B-Becoming a Death Eater changed things. I had to hide what I was, it was too risky for them to know about my inheritance. That's when I decided I would wait for my Dominus."

"Headmaster Dumbledore didn't know?"

Severus shakes his head. "Albus was my friend as much as he could be friends with anyone but I knew winning the war was more important to him than my life would ever be. If he had known, he would have used it to his advantage, even if it harmed me."

What a sad thought. One of the two men he could confide in during the war and the only person on the Light side that knew with certainty that Severus was aligned with the Light and Severus knew he was expendable in Dumbledore's eyes. "You didn't show Malfoy Senior?"

Severus shakes his head. "I trust Lucius. He is my best friend and brother. He helped me get through the years with my Dominus, without you. But his own creature inheritance would have caused problems with mine, especially since we were both unmated. Lucius is a dominant Azul Luna Syn and I'm a submissive. Our creatures could have tried to force a bond. It was a risk neither of us were willing to take."

He is grateful they were cautious; a forced bond could have destroyed them. Ron reaches out and takes Severus's hands. "I am honored, my Anima, and I would love to see your wings. If it would make you feel more comfortable, I could show you mine first."

Torn, Severus's white teeth worry at his lip. He shakes his head decisively. "No, I would rather reveal mine first." _All these years spent wondering how my Dominus would react to my wings and now I will know at last._ Problem is, he isn't sure he is ready to see Ron's reaction. _What if he doesn't like them? What if rejects me? Thinks I'm Dark?_ Panicking, Severus starts to tremble.

"Severus!" Ron jumps up and grabs onto him, gathering him in his arms and guiding his face against his neck. "I'm here. You have nothing to fear." Ron rubs his back soothingly. _My poor Severus. He has so much fear._ No one knows the vulnerability hiding behind his mate's seemingly impenetrable walls. He promises himself that he'll be Sev's strength.

Feeling the power of his Dominus's arms around him, Severus feels his fears wash away. He must trust in Lady Magic and in Ron. Severus steps out of the comforting embrace, his confidence bolstered by Ron's care. With only a touch of hesitancy, he strips his torso bare. Severus lifts his eyes to find Ron's. His lips twitch at the appreciative way Ron is staring at his chest.

Ron smirks at being caught ogling Severus, completely unashamed.

Severus quirks a brow.

Ron's smirk widens to a grin. "What? You cannot expect me not to take advantage of all that flesh being bared before my very eyes." Ron's eyes gleam with interest.

Severus doesn't know whether to laugh or jump his Dominus.

"Maybe I should take off my own shirt," Ron says cheekily.

Giving in, Severus chuckles. "You could, I suppose. But—"

Ron narrows his eyes. "But what?"

Severus shrugs, faking nonchalance. "I thought you wanted to see my wings."

Sobering, Ron lays his hand on Severus's heart. "I do. Truly. Can you tell me what kind of elemental you are?"

"I am a water elemental and you are fire."

Ron's impressed. "Good guess."

"I didn't have to guess. I overheard a fourth-year talk about another student on the Quidditch Pitch with fire wings. I inferred that was you even if at the time, I couldn't bring myself to believe it was true."

Ron wonders how much Severus has overheard, considering all the years he was a spy. It must be instinctive by now. "Fire and water." Their elementals are perfect for them. Ron admits he has a fiery personality and Severus is mysterious like the ocean, so much hidden under the surface. _I can't wait to dive deep,_ Ron thinks, smirking inwardly.

Severus takes a deep, fortifying breath. Despite trusting his Dominus, he closes his eyes before releasing his wings. Severus startles, feeling Ron touch his wings for the first time. Ron moves to stand behind him. With gentle care, he runs his fingertips down Severus's wing. Severus twitches, his mind wondering what Ron is thinking but he's too afraid to look, much less ask.

As typical of the Anima partner, his wings are a bit smaller than Ron's. Feeling breathless at the beauty of his Anima's wings, Ron savors the silky feeling of the feathers under his fingertips. "They are gorgeous, Precious. They fit you perfectly." Ron cannot stop touching the wings. "Like the deep depths of the oceans. It's just like you, the many depths I can't wait to explore."

His eyes pop open in shock. "You like them?" Severus asks.

Unable to tear himself away, Ron continues to caress the dark feathers. "I love them." Distracted, it takes a moment to realize what had sparked his Anima's panic attack. "You thought I wouldn't like them."

Severus stares at the floor. "Their colors are dark. I was afraid you would—"

"Would what?" Ron needs Severus to verbalize his fear.

"Would find them to be a reflection of my soul and think I was Dark," Severus admits with shame.

Ron closes his eyes in pain. How long that fear must have been festering inside of Severus. He presses against Severus, wrapping his arms around Sev's chest. "Your soul is beautiful, my Anima. It has never let darkness overcome the blinding light inside it." Ron presses a kiss to his shoulder. "I love your wings and so should you."

Severus swallows around the lump in his throat. "Y-You do?"

Ron caresses the beautiful feathers with adoration, unable to deny the compulsion to touch. "Yes. They're gorgeous." Ron's lips twitch as Severus's wings unconsciously preen for him. He strokes them one last time, facing Severus, Ron grins at the pink spreading over Severus's face and chest.

Severus forgets his embarrassment with a kiss, his wings wrapping around Ron instinctively. Safe and warm and loved against his Dominus's body.

Ron holds him, loving how his Anima feels against him. Protectiveness surges inside him. Severus will never be alone and miserable again. It isn't going to be easy to rid Severus of his insecurities and fears but he wants him to be happy. "Would you like to see mine?" Part of him regrets sharing his wings with his friends before his Anima. Ron never imagined he'd find his Anima this quickly or that he never showed his wings to anyone.

Severus looks up, answering eagerly, "Yes."

Ron tugs off his shirt and stands naked in front of Severus. With a thought, his wings spring into existence. Severus's eyes widen and he reaches out to touch, leaving pleasurable tingles in his wake.

"Beautiful." He moves his wing beside Ron's and stares at the contrast their wings make. Fire and water. "Can I see them ablaze?"

"Of course you can, Precious. Whatever you desire, I will strive to give you," Ron promises, trailing a finger down Severus's pale cheek.

Never knowing such care, Severus doesn't know what to say. He's torn between joy and cynicism.

Ron's heart aches at his Anima's fear. Severus is afraid to believe, but Ron will prove his trustworthiness. He will protect Severus in a way he has never been before. No one will hurt him while Ron still breathes. Knowing he won't convince Severus today, Ron changes his wings as requested.

Fascinated, Severus reaches out to touch. Only he and Ron can touch the fire without getting burned. The fire is comforting in its warmth.

"Can I see yours?"

The question barely penetrates Severus's mind, too focused on the fire in front of him. He looks up and sees the interest in Ron's eyes. "Of course." Severus can deny Ron nothing. He's waited for him for twenty-four years. Severus changes his wings, shyly watching for Ron's reaction.

Jaw dropping, Ron gapes at his wings. He marvels at the churning water that makes up his Anima's wings. The dark colors should give him an ominous feeling but instead, they give off an aura of mystery, power, and beauty. Ron senses the powerful threat in the wings, just as his are able to burn, Severus's appear at the ready to swallow an enemy if threatened. He feels pride knowing if he isn't around, Severus's wings can protect him if necessary. He touches the water and it seems to welcome him, surrounding his hand like a lover. "Severus, I don't know what to say." Ron's wing moves to join Severus's. Fire envelopes water, the two opposing elements swirling together. Fire and water, together in harmony in a way it should not. They are one.

Overwhelmed by the sensation, Severus trembles and clings to Ron.

Ron pets his back in soothing strokes. "My beautiful Anima."

Clinging tighter, Severus echoes with awe, "My Dominus."

Sensing where his Anima's thoughts are, Ron reassures, "Never again, Severus. Never again will you be alone. You are mine and I am yours, just as Mother Magic intended."

Severus shudders at the declaration, tucking his face into Ron's neck. Quietly, he asks, "Promise?"

"Promise." Severus shakes, his silent tears wetting Ron's skin. He's been alone and unloved for most of his existence. Severus moves closer to his Dominus, needing his comfort. Emptiness and loneliness have been all he's known. Until now. Until Ron. The man promising to fill the emptiness inside him and to end his loneliness. It's all he's ever wanted. His deepest, most secretive desire.

Ron scoops him up and carries him to the sofa when his tears turn into sobs. "Let it out, my Anima."

Severus cries for all the nights he spent in crushing isolation. For the cruel words his students and those around him said about him within his earshot. For all the pain he caused by taking the mark. For Lily. For all the people that died before his eyes or at his hand during his years as a spy. For the pain he endured, the hours spent lying in a pool of his own blood. For all he couldn't save. For the years he spent wishing for death and continuing on only because he believed he deserved the misery of it. For every moment of pain and loneliness. And through it all, his Dominus holds him.

Ron combs his fingers through Severus's hair soothingly as he cries, all the time wondering when his Anima last was comforted by another. He guesses too long as Severus cries himself to exhaustion. He suspects it won't be the last time Severus needs a good cry. His Anima has been isolated for too long, getting out all he's suppressed over the years will take time. _If only I had come into my inheritance sooner._ Ron can't change that but he can and will ensure Severus is protected and loved from now on. Severus is likely going to fight him at times, lash out in a desperate attempt to protect himself. _In time, he'll learn he doesn't need to protect himself from me._ As much as he wishes he could wave away all the issues gained by Severus's troubled life, Ron can't. He will have to prove to his Anima that he is to be trusted with his heart, soul, and body.

Ron lifts him in his arms and goes in search of a bathroom. Severus is uncharacteristically compliant, laying his head wearily on Ron's shoulder. Finding the bathroom, he is relieved to see a nice big soaking tub. Ron starts the water, cradling Severus in his arms while it fills. He takes the bottle of bubbles and adds it to the water. Ron would never have imagined that the Slytherin dungeon bat enjoys bubble baths. A picture of a scowling Severus dressed in black in a tub full of bubbles flashes in his mind. Humorous though it may be, Ron much prefers the image they are about to create, the two of them naked in the bath.

Stepping in, Ron places Severus in front of him and starts washing him. His poor Anima has had a hard life, evident by his body which is covered in scars. His back has whipping scars as well as blade and curse scars. Ron tenderly washes each mark, wishing he could take away the reminders of Severus's pain.

Severus flinches, the water bringing him back to awareness.

"Shh, just relax." Ron strokes down his back. "You're so beautiful, Severus."

Severus scoffs. "I know what I look like. I'm a bitter, scarred, ugly man twenty years your senior. I don't need your lies."

Ron finishes his back and pulls Severus back between his legs and starts washing his front. "It's not a lie. I don't care what everyone else sees. I care what I see. A brave, strong, brilliant, beautiful man."

Severus hides a pleased smile. Even if it isn't true, it makes him feel warm inside. He'll savor the compliment, despite its falseness, for no one has ever praised his appearance before. Severus relaxes against his Dominus, trying to memorize everything for when Ron comes to his senses and leaves him behind. Remembering the tenderness in his touch will be the only thing to offer him warmth and care when he is again alone.

Alarms blare as Severus's wards are breached. Ron surges out of the bath, wings flaring out. He summons his wand, spells himself dry, and prepares to take on the threat. Feeling Severus behind him, Ron spreads his wings wide, hiding him from sight.

McGonagall and Harry come charging in, wands at the ready. They stutter to a stop at the sight of Ron, completely naked with his wings out protectively. Their jaws drop as well as their wands.

No longer sensing a threat, Ron lowers his own wand. "Why in bloody hell did you break in here?"

Harry studiously avoids looking at his nakedness. The glimpse he got was enough to spot the tattoo on Ron's hip, marking him as a dominant. "Um, well, when you didn't come out of Snape's—"

"Professor Snape," McGonagall corrects.

" _Professor_ Snape's classroom, I got worried. When I couldn't get into the classroom, I went to Professor McGonagall for help. She broke us into the room, which was empty. She broke us in here next."

Ron rolls his eyes at Harry's predictable plowing ahead without thought.

Harry stares at Ron's face, fascinated by the changes previously hidden by a glamour. "I was worried," he adds sheepishly.

"Did you think actually think Severus would hurt me?"

Harry shrugs, then his eyes snap up. "S-Severus?"

"He's my Anima, Harry," Ron declares proudly.

Harry's eyes go wide. "Y-Your Anima?"

Ron lowers his wings enough to reveal Severus's face. He isn't shy about his own nakedness but no one will see his Anima except him.

"S-Sir!" Harry's eyes look ready to pop out of his head. "You're an Elvhen Phoenix!"

Despite being vastly uncomfortable, Severus answers, "Indeed."

He brightens, taking in the unexpected blue hair, green-blue-black eyes, and pointed ears. Harry's expression turns sorrowful. "I'm sorry, Professor."

"What could you possibly be sorry about, Potter?"

"You've been alone all this time. I've been reading about Elvhen Phoenixes," Harry shrugs, "since Ron told us about his inheritance. It must have been very difficult to be alone all this time. Especially, um—"

Severus glares at Harry, daring him to finish his thought.

"Given your, um, status."

"My status?" Severus growls.

Ron's lips twitch, knowing Harry's foolish Gryffindor courage won't let him back down from the challenge.

"You being a submissive."

McGonagall's eyes narrow at the declaration. _Has Severus been a submissive all this time?_ She's seen many students come into their creature inheritances over her many years. Yet, submissive creatures are often the easiest to spot and the most vulnerable. Severus Snape, however, has hidden his nature for years from everyone. _Did Dumbledore know?_

Severus death glares at Harry, making him eep. "I'm not judging or looking down at you for being a submissive. I swear! I'm amazed at how strong you are. You must be to have survived, mentally intact, without your Dominus," Harry says earnestly.

"Yes, well," Severus says, attempting haughtiness but sounding more surprised by the awe in Harry's voice than anything else.

Harry turns to Ron, jabbing a warning finger at him. "If you hurt him, I'll cut your bollocks off. I swear it on my magic."

Stunned, Ron can do nothing but blink at his best friend threatening _him_ with bodily harm if he dares to hurt Severus. _And with a magical vow!_ The air around them vibrates as Mother Magic accepts Harry's vow. From the corner of his eye, Ron can see Sev's blank expression but he senses his Anima's shock at the vow from Harry. After the war, Harry and Severus found mutual respect for each other. The sneering and the attitude of their interactions is all for show, a little game they both seem to enjoy.

Before Severus can overcome his shock, Harry asks, "Can I see your wings?"

Severus's stoic facade drops at Harry's puppy-like eagerness, showing his confusion and surprise.

Resigned to their relaxing bath being interrupted for good, Ron says, "Harry, can we please get dressed?"

Remembering Ron's nudity, Harry flushes red. "Sorry. Yeah, we'll wait in the living room." Harry and McGonagall leave, shutting the bathroom door behind them.

Ron settles his wings behind his back and turns to face Severus. "Doing okay?"

Severus is still in shock.

"Don't worry about Harry. He just gets excited. You don't have to show him your wings if you don't want to. He'll be disappointed but he'll live."

Severus worries his bottom lip with his crooked teeth. "Do you want me to show him?"

"It's your choice." Ron tucks a finger under his chin and nudges him to face him. "I will not be mad if you decide not to. Do not feel obligated because Harry is my friend." Seeing a flicker in his green-blue eyes, Ron emphasizes, "It is _your_ choice. Promise me you'll only show him if you want to and not because you think I want you to." When he doesn't answer, Ron says firmly, "Promise me."

Severus searches his eyes for several seconds before nodding. "I promise."

"Good. As much as I'd like to continue our bath," Ron sighs, "that apparently isn't going to happen. We might as well get dressed."

"In what exactly?" Severus inquires with a raised brow, his hand indicating the clothes-less bathroom.

"Oh, right."

Severus wraps the robe hanging up around him and belts it tightly.

Ron snags a towel and wraps it around his waist. He eyes the vee of skin exposed by the robe as if it personally offends him. "Wait here."

The jealousy in Ron's eyes makes Severus's lips twitch in amusement. "Okay."

Ron stalks out of the bathroom, careful to shut the door.

Harry jumps at his appearance.

"Mr. Weasley, you do not appear clothed."

Ron bites his tongue to prevent the sarcastic answer from escaping his lips. "No." He finds and gathers his and Severus's clothing and leaves without a word. Back in the bathroom, Ron hands Severus his clothes before dressing himself. He checks Severus out intently; Ron is rather pleased Severus dresses so modestly. Pecking Severus's lips, Ron takes his hand and leads him back into the living room.

Harry's eyes dart between their held hands, their faces, and their closeness.

The awkwardness Severus is feeling is more obvious than he's like, feeling like a teenage boy with his first boyfriend standing in front of Potter and Minerva. _Ron is your first boyfriend, you idiot._ The realization only makes him feel more awkward, unsure of what he should do or say. Severus clutches onto Ron's hand like a lifeline.

Ron sits in a comfortably worn armchair and pulls Severus into his lap. Severus sits rigidly, avoiding the eyes of his student and colleague. "Relax, Precious," he whispers.

He tries but fails. His body is tight with tension, waiting for harsh words from Potter or Minerva.

When neither Harry nor Minerva comments, Severus slowly relaxes and allows himself to enjoy the closeness of his Dominus.

"Mr. Potter has informed me that you and Severus are both Elvhen Phoenixes."

Severus keeps his eyes closed, doing his best to ignore the presence of the two intruders, leaving the talking to his Dominus.

"We are. I recently came into my inheritance. I discovered Severus was my Anima during Potions." Ron pets Severus in long, gentle strokes. He can't take his eyes off his Anima. "I was able to restrain my instincts, as was Severus, until class ended and everyone left."

"Thank Merlin," Harry mutters.

McGonagall responds dryly, "Indeed."

Ron's lips twitch but he doesn't comment.

Harry squirms uncomfortably, his eyes darting down to Severus's still form and away. "I'm happy for you, Ron."

Severus tenses under his fingers at Harry's nervous tone.

"Um, you, too, Sna—I mean, Professor Snape."

Instead of making him relax, the proclamation makes him more rigid. Ron continues his long, calming strokes.

Harry anxiously eyes Severus, then glances at Ron with concern.

Ron nudges Severus and he opens his eyes. He motions over to Harry with his eyes. Severus reluctantly turns. Harry smiles tentatively. Severus glances back at Ron but he offers no answers.

"I mean it, sir. Ron has always wanted someone of his own and now he has you," Harry says earnestly. "And you have him."

Severus's thin lips purse but he offers Harry a curt nod.

Harry beams, clearly understanding his meaning.

"Severus, would you mind speaking with me alone for a moment?" McGonagall inquires.

When Severus doesn't seem inclined to answer, Ron prompts, "Severus?" His Anima is not enthused to talk to her, however, Ron isn't going to allow him to avoid it. He manhandles Severus to his feet, ignoring the disgruntled expression on his face. "Go on. I'll be right here when you are done."

Severus stalks toward his office, an amused McGonagall following behind him. When they are gone, Harry perks up. Ron prepares himself for the rush of questions.

Harry double checks Severus is out of hearing, then stage whispers, "He has blue hair!"

Ron snickers.

"Blue, Ron!"

Shrugging, he isn't sure why Sev's hair being blue is such a big deal to Harry. "Mine looks like fire now."

"But this is Snape, buttoned up Professor Snape!"

"No, he is Severus, my Anima. He looks nothing like Professor Snape."

Harry opens his mouth to disagree then realizes Ron is right. "Yeah, okay." Glancing at the door, he admits, "It suits him." Ron looks at him questioningly. "The hair. It suits him, better than the stark black he glamours it."

"It does."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes. Severus is perfect for me, he needs me." Harry nods in understanding. He knows more than Ron does in terms of Severus's struggles. That is going to change, though, if Ron has any say in it. His Anima has much to overcome and Ron is going to be there to help him.

"I wasn't lying before. I am happy for you and for Snape. It must have been really hard on him to be alone over the years, especially during his years as a spy. He was...isolated."

Looking at the closed door, Ron agrees, "I know. He won't ever have to be alone again."

Harry nods sagely.

After a few moments, Ron shakes his head and says, "Just ask," taking note of Harry's growing twitchiness.

He bounces and asks enthusiastically, "Have you seen his wings? What do they look like? What kind of elemental is he?"

Laughing at Harry's excitement, Ron answers, "Yes. I have seen his wings and they are beautiful." He pictures them in his mind and smiles. They fit Severus perfectly. Ron sobers, remembering how afraid Severus had been to show them to him. "No one, other than him, had ever seen them before me."

"Not...not even my mum?"

"Not even her. He said their friendship had ended prior to his inheritance, otherwise, he would have shown them to her."

Harry sags sorrowfully. "I wish she had forgiven him. He needed her. Maybe..." he looks away, "maybe things would be different if they had made up."

"We'll never know, Harry."

"I know. Sometimes, I just wish," Harry shrugs, "you know."

"I know." If he could give Harry his parents back, he would.

Harry shakes off his melancholy and prompts, "So, about his wings?"

"They are a bit smaller than mine."

Harry nods, having read about the wing size different between Dominus and Anima. "What kind of elemental is he?"

"Water. His wings are like deep water, lakes or oceans. Deep, dark blues, greens, and black. I have never heard of wings like his before, they're as unique as he is. Beautiful and mysterious."

"Do you think he'll let me see them?"

Ron shrugs absentmindedly. "It's up to him. Try not to pressure him, okay? I made him promise he'd show you only if he wanted to. I don't want him to go back on the promise to try to please me."

"Okay, I'll try."

"Thanks, mate."

RW~SS

Severus walks around his desk and sits, inviting Minerva to sit in the visitor's chair with a gesture. It takes resolve to lift his eyes to meet hers.

"Severus, why did you hide your inheritance? After all these years, why didn't you tell me? Did Albus know?"

"The only people I told were Poppy, Lucius, and Narcissa. Albus did not know, he couldn't know. If he had known, he would have used it to further his plans. I feared what would happen if Voldemort or the other Death Eaters found out."

The tightening of her mouth her only reaction. She is intelligent enough to realize what a prize having control over an Elvhen Phoenix would have been.

"If my inheritance hadn't been such a well-kept secret, I likely wouldn't be alive today. Between my two masters, one of them would have caused my death, whether they meant to or not."

Minerva sighs, resigned to the truth. "About Mr. Weasley…"

His gut tightens but Severus doesn't react outwardly. "What about him?" He braces for censure.

"I know you haven't had the best history with him."

Severus concedes that is true. He'd been cruel and bias against Gryffindors during his years as a spy, he freely admits it. His focus was mostly on Potter, Longbottom, and Granger though.

"Has he been treating you right?"

Shocked, Severus gapes at Minerva. "What?"

Minerva repeats in a slow and prim tone, "Has he been treating you right? Poppy and I care deeply about you, Severus. I realize submissive creatures can have difficulties standing up to their dominants. Poppy would want me to ensure you are being taken care the way you deserve."

His mouth soundlessly opens and closes.

Minerva's stern expression softens. "Severus, I've known you since you were an eleven-year-old. I love you like a son. I even tried to gain custody of you, I regret I couldn't succeed."

"You what?"

"I saw such potential in you, Severus. All you needed was a home where you loved. I tried, I did. My husband spent over a year fighting for you but the Princes fought back." Disgust hardens her face. "They disowned your mother and wouldn't lift a hand to help her or you, but they fought to keep you in your mother's custody. _Appearances_ ," Minerva sneers.

"I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't, Severus. I couldn't give you hope unless I could follow through. I failed to protect you before but I have the power to do so now." Minerva warns, "If Mr. Weasley so much as looks at you in a manner you don't like, tell me and I will take care of it."

Severus blinks back tears. It's too much, to go from being alone to having two people vowing to protect him. "Thank you, Minerva. That...means a great deal to me. However, it isn't necessary. My Dominus treats me better than I ever dreamed. I don't deserve it or him."

"You do," Minerva growls.

Shrugging elegantly, Severus admits, "He believes the same."

"He'd better," Minerva mutters darkly.

Severus's mind supplies an image of Minerva in her animagus form, fur standing straight up as she hisses.

Calming herself, she congratulates him. "I'm happy you've found your Dominus, Severus. I pray you find the happiness you have been seeking with him."

"Thank you, Minerva."

She smiles at him. "Come, we have invaded your first day together enough."

Severus stands after she does and starts walking toward the door. Minerva stops him with a gentle touch on his arm. Looking at her questioningly, Severus freezes when she lays her hand gently on his cheek.

"Be happy, Severus."

At his mute nod, she pats his cheek twice. Then she silently heads back into his quarters. He follows after a second. Harry and Ron look up at their entrance.

"We'd best leave, Mr. Potter. Give these two some time alone."

Harry stands without protest, saying a quick goodbye to Ron and a more hesitant one to Severus.

Minerva hesitates at the door, looking back at Ron. "Mr. Weasley, if you harm him, no one will find your body."

Ron's eyes go wide, shocked by his previous Head of House threatening him.

"Minerva!" Severus scolds.

Ron waves off his reprimand. "I understand, Professor."

Satisfied, Minerva leaves without another word.

Alone once more, Ron beckons Severus over. His Anima sinks gratefully into his lap. "You look tired, Precious. It's been a draining day, hasn't it?" Severus grunts agreeably. "You need your sleep." Ron stands, Severus cradled in his arms.

"Don't you want to claim me?" Severus asks, blushing.

Ron leers playfully. "Of course I do, Precious. But I can wait until you can keep your eyes open." The crying jags and emotions of the day have exhausted his Anima. Claiming can wait.

In the bedroom, Ron sets Severus on his feet and strips him down to his skin. Severus blushes but doesn't attempt to cover up. Ron kisses him lightly, patting his arse. "In the bed, Precious." Severus tiredly climbs into bed. Despite barely being able to keep his eyes open, he fights sleep while Ron strips. Only when Ron is wrapped around him does Severus give in to sleep.

RW~SS

Ron is awakened by the grumbling of his stomach. _At least with my inheritance, I know why I'm always hungry._ With a finger, he brushes the hair from Severus's sleeping face. Ron smiles, watching him sleep.

Severus's eyes startle open as if he sensed he was being watched. The alertness in them fades when he recognizes Ron. "Is it morning?"

Ron shakes his head. "We missed dinner, though."

"Oh." Severus snaps his fingers and a female house-elf pops in.

"Professor Snapey! Yous found your mate!" She beams in happiness. "You is needing anything, we get it for Professor Snapey's mate."

With a wide grin, Ron looks down at Severus to find him blushing. Turning back to the house elf, he asks, "May I ask your name?"

She straightens and says respectfully, "I is Soodey."

"Soodey, I'm Ron."

"Professor Snapey be waiting a long time for you. We looked after him," Soodey says proudly.

"We?"

"The other house-elves," Severus says.

Surprised, Ron looks between Soodey and Severus curiously. "I appreciate you watching after him."

Soodey beams with pride. "Our pleasure, Master Ron."

Ron quirks a brow at Severus in question, which he pretends not to see.

"Snap yous fingers and I is coming. Anytime."

"Thank you, Soodey. We missed dinner, could you bring us something to eat?"

Soodey nods excitedly. "Does Professor Snapey and Master Ron wants to eat in bed?"

As much as Ron would like to eat in bed, they should eat at a table since they'll be back in bed soon enough. "At the table, please, Soodey."

She vanishes with a pop.

As soon as she is gone, Ron looks at Severus and asks with a laugh, "Professor Snapey?"

Severus blushes, grumbling, "I can't get them to stop."

"Did you try that death glare of yours?" Ron asks with a snicker. "Oof!" He rubs the spot Severus's elbow connected with his stomach. Ron wraps himself tighter around his Anima. "I won't tell anyone."

"You better not."

"Oh, and what are you going to do if I do?"

Severus scans Ron's face carefully. "I am a Potion's Master," he says with a playful smirk.

Ron throws his head back and laughs.

Soodey pops in. "Food is ready."

"Thank you, Soodey," Severus says.

Ron releases Severus and rolls out of bed, helping his Anima out. They follow Soodey to the other room. Ron stops to gape at the banquet Soodey set up. Even he thinks it's too much food for the pair of them.

Severus's only reaction is a quiet sigh. "Thank you, Soodey. Thank the others for me as well."

Soodey beams. "You is welcome, Professor Snapey. Just snap when you and yous mate is done."

Severus nods and Soodey vanishes.

Ron sits down, curious by his Anima's resignation. "So...are you going to explain what this is all about?"

Severus sighs again, rubbing his temples wearily. "When the house-elves found out about my inheritance, they...sort of adopted me, unofficially. They bend over backward to make sure I have what I need. They're always trying to get me to eat." He meets Ron's eyes steadily. "Without them, I don't know if I would have remained sane during my years as a spy."

Ron reaches across the table and takes his Anima's hand. "Then I am grateful to them." His thumb caresses the back of Severus's hand. "I'm happy they were looking out for you." Ron means it. He'll have to speak to the house-elves about Severus. He wants to thank each of them personally for the care they gave to his Anima. "How long have they known?"

"Since I was a student. Their mothering has only gotten worse over the years."

"They didn't tell Dumbledore? Even though he was the Headmaster?"

With a shake of his head, Severus says, "No. Never. I asked once, they said their loyalty was to Hogwarts and her students, not to the Headmaster."

Ron remembers what Severus said about Dumbledore and he can't help but be glad the house-elves put Severus before Dumbledore. "Good."

Severus ducks his head in response.

Ron squeezes his hand once, then releases it. "Anything you don't like, Precious?"

"Soodey knows my preferences."

Nodding, Ron starts dishing a plate up for him and hands it to him.

Severus takes it with reluctance. "I cannot possibly consume all of this."

"I'm not asking you to, Precious. Eat until you are satisfied. I won't force you to overeat." Ron grins, "That I'll leave to my mum."

Severus's eyes go wide at the thought of Molly Weasley. "M-Molly?"

Ron snickers at the horror in his voice. "You'll get used to it."

Gulping, Severus stares blankly at his food.

"Hey."

Severus looks up.

"I know my family is...a lot to take but they love me and they'll love you too."

Worry fills Severus's blue rimmed black eyes. "What if they don't?"

"Then it's their loss. You are my family now. First in my life, in my heart. Don't doubt that or me. Okay?"

Severus nods hesitantly. "Okay."

Ron piles food onto his own plate and starts eating.

After they eat their fill, Severus places a stasis charm on the remaining food.

"Let's go back to bed." At Severus's questioning look, Ron clarifies, "To sleep. As much as I want to claim you, Precious, you still need sleep. I want you to be completely focused on us when I take you."

Severus flushes.

Ron smirks. "Come on, dear heart. Into bed."

Snuggled together once more, both men soon fall asleep.

RW~SS

Severus opens his eyes and wrinkles his brow in confusion. He moves slightly and it all comes rushing back. His dream, the one he's had numerous times over the years wasn't simply a dream. It was _real_. He is held comfortingly tight by his Dominus. With trembling fingers, Severus reaches out and feels hot, firm skin. His Dominus is real, the only alternative is he's lost his sanity completely. Ron snores unattractively and tugs him closer. _Definitely real._ Even if he lost his mind, he wouldn't be imagining his Dominus as a snoring Ron Weasley. Severus traces the features of his Dominus with his eyes.

Ron mumbles in his sleep.

Severus's heart stutters as he hears his slurred name come from Ron's lips, his body going tense.

The sudden tension startled Ron from sleep mid-snore. He blinks sleepily, his lips transforming into a smile. "Morning, Sev."

He wrinkles his nose at the shortening of his name but otherwise doesn't comment. "Good morning, Dominus."

Ron mutters a teeth cleaning and mouth freshening charm on their mouths, then kisses Severus. Humming in pleasure, he deepens the kiss. Severus quickly finds himself under his Dominus's muscular body and he groans.

"Can't wait to claim you, Precious. Sink into your beautiful body and make you mine." Severus arches up and moans as Ron forces his arms up. Ron's hand holds both of his wrists. "These stay here, Precious. Until I say otherwise."

Severus shudders at the order. It's what his creature has craved since the moment he came into his inheritance. "Yes, Dominus."

Ron releases his wrists. "You look beautiful under me."

Severus watches Ron slither down his body. His legs are spread and his Dominus settles between them. Severus bites his lip to stifle a whimper.

Smirking up at him, Ron says, "None of that, Precious. I want to hear every little eager sound."

"Please, Dominus." The hot breath from Ron's chuckles brushes over his cock and Severus moans. He wants Ron's mouth on him. Severus has been forced to give plenty of blowjobs but never received one of his own. Death Eaters were never concerned about his pleasure, only their own.

Ron opens his mouth, Severus's breath stutters in anticipation. Ron jerks back at the sound of knocking.

 _Bloody hell!_ Severus begs, "Ignore it, they'll go away."

"Uncle Severus? Are you okay?"

Severus groans. _I will kill him._

Ron rests his forehead against Severus's bare thigh. "He's not going away, is he?"

"He will," Severus says desperately. _Or else I'm going to AK the boy._

"Uncle Severus? I'm coming in."

"That repugnant boy, I'll kill him." Despite his fury at the interruption, Severus keeps his hands in place.

Ron sighs and climbs off the bed. "You can move, Precious. We'll have to continue this later."

"Can't we just throw him out and continue?" Severus complains in an almost whine.

"Uncle Severus?" The voice is getting closer. "Are you still in bed? Should I call Madam Pomfrey?"

Ron quickly pulls on pants and tosses Severus a robe to cover up.

A soft knock on the door signals his arrival. "Uncle Severus?" The door eases open slowly.

Severus glares at the intrusive boy.

Draco's eyes go wide at the sight of a nearly naked Ron. "Weasley!" Realization hits him like a ton of bricks. "Merlin!" Draco gapes at Severus, "You're an Elvhen Phoenix."

The lack of glamour and Ron's presence are enough for his godson to figure out the truth. Draco didn't know about his creature inheritance. Until now.

"Weasley is your mate." Draco's expression changes from shock to awe. "You found your mate."

The joy and happiness in his eyes soften Severus's fury.

"I'm very happy for you, Uncle Severus," Draco says sincerely. "Even if it's a Weasley. Wait until Father hears."

Resigned to being interrupted, Severus accepts the hugs Draco offers, ignoring the warning growl coming from his Dominus. "Thank you, Draco."

Ron extracts Severus from the hug, a possessive arm around him. "Now that you've seen Severus is perfectly healthy, how about you bugger off."

Draco smirks, "I don't think so, Weasley. You have class as does Severus."

"Classes will have to wait. Mr. Weasley has detention with me," Severus says in his best don't mess with me voice.

Laughing with indulgent condescension, Draco shakes his head. "This close to NEWTs?"

Severus barely restrains himself from pouting. "As long as we keep it short."

Draco snickers. "I doubt that. Unless you want Headmaster McGonagall to join you."

The idiot boy is right. Minerva would barge in despite knowing what they'd be doing. _Blast._

Rubbing his temples wearily, Severus says with resignation, "Get out."

"Uncle Se—"

"Leave!" Severus yells.

Draco glances at Ron, who is uncharacteristically stoic, before giving a sharp nod and departing without a word.

"Precious," Ron says softly, lifting Severus's chin until their eyes meet.

Severus wants to resist, to hide the shine of frustrated tears in his eyes but his Dominus's gentle touch is impossible to ignore.

Ron's face softens. "Oh, Precious."

Severus wants to stay here, in their own little world, safe and protected from judgement of others. He isn't ready to face the scorn. Severus wants time to wrap himself in layers of his Dominus's love and care like armor against the world. "I want to stay here, just the two of us."

"I know, I do too. I'd give anything to be able to stay here with you, alone in our own little world. To have the time to claim you properly and make you mine forever."

"We could go away," Severus suggests with desperation.

"I want to but we can't, my Anima. Headmaster McGonagall would kill both of us. You have students counting on you. And I need to be able to provide for you. If I am going to become an Auror, I need to do well on my NEWTS. I want you to be proud of me."

"I am proud of you. You earned my respect and admiration during the war. I am proud to be yours."

"Good." Ron kisses Severus lightly. "Come on. I want to show off my beautiful Anima to the world."

Severus's eyes go wide. "You don't want to keep us a secret."

With an easy laugh, Ron says, "Not a chance. I've found you and I want everyone to know. No secrets, no hiding. Just you and me, exactly as we are."

"You mean?"

"Yes," Ron confirms. "No glamours. I want all to see how lucky I am to have you."

Severus closes his eyes, trying to prepare himself for this. "Okay."

They quickly dress, Ron in clothes Soodey happily retrieves for him.

For the first time in his life, Severus steps out of his room without his features glamoured. Ron's possessive hand low on his back is the only thing keeping Severus steady. Their tardiness ensures they encounter no one in the empty hallways. As Ron opens the door to the Great Hall, Severus braces himself, adopting his normal stoic expression.

Loud gasps echo through the now silent room and every eye turns toward them. Severus stands tall, Ron's hand on his lower back guiding him to his seat. The reassuring weight of Ron's hand does little to settle the dread and nerves fluttering in his belly. Ron stops beside his seat and kisses him unashamedly in front of everyone. Then his Dominus helps him into his seat, stealing one last kiss with a cheeky smile.

"Be strong, Precious. I'll be right beside you, even when I'm not here physically," Ron murmurs too quietly to be heard by anyone else.

Not certain he could speak over the lump in his throat, Severus nods sharply.

Ron walks back to his friends, practically beaming with pride and confidence.

Severus watches his friends out of the corner of his eye and has to keep the shock from his face at the happiness they exude. The other professors murmur their congratulations, Severus offers a curt nod but otherwise keeps silent. He deliberately ignores Hagrid's attempts at conversation, he is in no mood to discuss his creature inheritance with the half-giant.

 _I can do this. All I need to do is make it through the day until I can be with Ron again._ Make it through all the stares and jibes, the judgments. _I made it through the war, I can make it through this._ Severus looks over at Ron, who gives him a proud and reassuring grin. _I can do this._

RW~SS

Severus mentally sighs, the impossibly long day is nearly over. It was worse than he imagined, students whispering, staring, judging him. Some members of the staff aren't any kinder than the students. He comforts himself with the knowledge he'll soon be able to spend time alone with his Dominus. He only has to get through dinner and his office hours. Severus stalks into the Great Hall and over to his seat, his robes flaring dramatically behind him. He sits down, determined to ignore all the stares and judgments thrown his way. Severus acknowledges Fillius and Minerva's greetings with a nod and starts to eat. Dread forms heavy in the pit of his stomach as the mail flies in. It starts to burn when he sees the red envelopes coming in. Howlers. By the hundreds. For him. Exactly as he feared.

Remembering all the dark things of his past, unworthiness overtakes him. Severus does nothing as the first Howler opens.

DEATH EATER SCUM! YOU SHOULD'VE GOTTEN THE KISS LIKE THE REST OF THEM. YOU'LL DIE FOR CORRUPTING A HERO OF THE LIGHT!

It bursts into flames and a second later another opens and then another, one after the other.

YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM!

DIE! DEMENTORS SHOULD SUCK OUT YOUR SOUL, DARK AS IT IS!

YOU TRICKED HIM! RELEASE HIM FROM YOUR SPELL!

HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU! NO ONE CAN LOVE SOMEONE AS DARK AS YOU!

DEATH EATER!

MURDERER!

Each Howler burrows deeper into his heart, slicing it to ribbons as cleanly as a cutting spell. Only his years as a spy keeps the emotion from his face, instead, he stares at them dispassionately as if unaffected.

PEDOPHI—

The Howler bursts into flames before its message can be yelled. Before his eyes, the rest are burned. Severus scans the Hall and finds Ron and his friends with their wands up, all looking pleased.

Severus inclines his head slightly in acknowledgment and they grin back. He drops his eyes to his plate, avoiding the worry in his Dominus's eyes. Severus pushes the food around his plate, his mind unhelpfully replaying each Howler message. With grace and pride he doesn't feel, he stalks out of the Hall and back to his classroom. He can feel his Dominus's worried eyes follow him out.

All Severus desires is to be alone. To be able to let go of his mask and grieve. It's clear what he has to do and he'll do it, even though it will destroy him. _Ron will be better without me. Find someone else._ He has to bite his tongue to swallow back the sob. _Someone better._

Severus sits at his desk, praying for the strength to endure. Minutes later, a knock sounds on the door. His eyes flutter shut. _Bloody hell_. Resigned, Severus barks, "Enter."

Ron comes inside, a smile on his face, and Severus's heart drops. The moment of truth. "What can I do for you, Mr. Weasley?"

His dark eyes watch his Dominus saunter toward his desk. _No, not mine, not anymore._

"I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Well, as you can see, I'm fine. Now get out."

Ron's smile drops as he realizes Severus is serious. "Severus?"

"Professor Snape."

The sharpness of his voice makes Ron's brow rise in surprise. "Is this about the Howlers? They are wr—"

Severus shoots to his feet. "This is about you showing me the proper respect as your professor."

"During class, you are my professor and I respect you. Outside of it, you are my Anima."

"I am your nothing. I am not yours. As if I would tie myself to such an empty-headed brat like you."

Ron leans over Severus's desk. "You are _mine_ , Severus Snape."

Severus's heart jumps at the declaration but he hardens his resolve. It's better for Ron if he finds someone else. "I belong to no wizard, especially _you_. Get out."

"Severus."

"GET OUT!" Severus screams, spittle flying through the air.

Ron moves around the desk. He doesn't slow when Severus threateningly points his wand at him, approaching until the tip of his wand presses against his chest. "No."

"I don't want you."

"Yes, you do."

The words shouted at him in the Howlers rise up again and he remembers why he has to do this. "No. You're a filthy blood traitor. Sniveling sidekick to Potter and that's all you'll ever be. Always in Harry Potter's shadow. Mediocre wizard at best. Without him, you would be _nothing._ You think I want you? My Dominus will have _power_. Not a jealous little brat like you. Now GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Pain flashes in Ron's eyes. Severus meets his hurt gaze without flinching, a hateful sneer firmly on his lips. Ron slowly backs away and slips out the door. Severus stands strong until he feels Ron move away from the door. Then he leans heavily on the desk. The shaking starts in his feet and moves up his body. _I've done it. He's gone._ His legs shake. _He's gone._ He can't stay on his feet and collapses to the floor. _He's gone._ Severus curls into a ball and sets his sorrow free, sobbing violently at the loss of his one and only chance at happiness.

With his last strength, he sends out his Patronus. "I need you."

Severus shivers on the icy floor of his dungeon office, the loss of his Dominus is like living death. He feels so cold and empty as if a dementor sucked every bit of joy and life out of him.

"Shh, my friend. I'm here." A familiar hand pets his hair gently, the smooth tenor voice shushes and soothes.

Severus opens swollen eyes and feels relief. "Take me away from here," he croaks.

Exhausted from his crying jag, he barely feels himself being lifted into strong arms and portkeyed away. Set down on a soft bed, Severus doesn't resist as he's carefully stripped of his restrictive teaching clothing. A warm body settles against his back, cradling his body protectively.

"Sleep."

He can't fight it anymore and his world goes dark.

RW~SS

Ron clenches his fists, forcing himself to move away from Severus's door. He is furious, torn between yelling at Severus for letting those bastards win and tearing the bastards apart for making Severus doubt himself. Ron knows his Anima isn't the strong, invulnerable, heartless man people think he is. His experiences have made him insecure. He has a heart, one that can be broken as easily as anyone else's, maybe even moreso.

"Ron, what's wrong?"

He looks up. "It's Severus."

Harry watches him furiously pace back and forth. "What's happened? Was it the Howlers?"

"The bloody idiot is trying to push me away! Those fucking Howlers!" If those bastards that sent the Howlers were in front of him, Ron would set them on fire without remorse. "He thinks they are right."

"Did you tell him he's wrong?"

Ron stops, his wings revealing themselves and turning to fire, his eyes blazing. "I tried. Then he started berating me, trying to cut me to pieces with that wicked tongue of his. What he said hurt. I know he didn't believe what he said. I knew it then but I couldn't stop it from hurting. It made me angry and I knew I'd lash out at him. I couldn't do that. Severus doesn't deserve that; he's been hurt too much already. I won't be like everyone else he's loved in his life and hurt him. So I left. I need to cool down before I go back to talk to him. I won't let what other people think ruin what we have." His anger dies down and his wings turn back into feathers. To comfort himself, Ron wraps the feathered wings around him. "He was born for me and I was born for him. We're meant to be, Harry. He's mine and I'm his. I won't let him go."

"I know, Ron. I know. He loves you, you must know that. He's just scared."

"He's bloody terrified." Ron knows Severus well enough to know that. "He's wrong, though. I won't hurt him. I won't leave him. I don't want anyone else. I want him."

Harry claps him on the shoulder. "Then tell him that."

Ron sags. Severus isn't going to make this easy. He doesn't know how to be easy. He has spent too long fighting his instincts and his needs. _No more. I am here now, he doesn't need to fight._ Ron straightens. "I will." He won't let Severus push him away. He'll fight and show Severus how much he means to him. "Thanks, Harry."

"Go."

He doesn't need to be told twice. Ron sprints down to the dungeons and pushes his way into Severus's office. "Severus?" He isn't in his chair and the office is empty. Ron enters his private rooms, calling out his name. Panic starts to form in his chest. "Severus?" He checks Sev's private labs. "SEVERUS?!" Ron leans against the wall. "He's gone." He rubs his chest, trying to ease the ache of Severus's absence.

The Dominus in him nudges him. _Don't give up. Find the map. Find your Anima. Find Severus._ Ron shoves away from the wall and runs to find Harry. He bursts into Harry's room, uncaring that he's writhing between his two mates. "Harry!"

"What the hell, Ron? Get out!" Harry yanks the blankets over their nude, connected forms.

Ron starts digging through Harry's trunk. "Where is it? I need it."

"Need what?!"

"The map."

Seeing how frantic Ron is, Harry disentangles himself from his mates and pulls on a pair of boxers. He grabs the Marauder's Map from its hiding place. "Here."

Ron snags it like a snake striking. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He searches the map for Severus's name. "Please, please, please." But his name is absent. With a broken cry, Ron slides down the wall. "No."

"What happened?"

His face buried in his knees, Ron says, "He's gone."

Harry looks from his broken friend to his mates and back.

Ron looks up, anguish clear in his expressive eyes. "He's gone, Harry."

Harry sits on the floor next to Ron and wraps his arms around him in comfort. "We'll find him. Whatever it takes, we'll find him."

"I need him, Harry. I need him to be mine. It's all I ever wanted. To have someone who's mine and mine alone. He was born for me and I for him. I can't live without him."

Harry rubs his back comfortingly. "He'll be yours. We'll find him and he'll be yours." He prays he's not lying or he may lose a second best friend.

RW~SS

When Severus wakes, he's sandwiched between two people. Despite the warmth of their bodies, he feels cold. He doesn't want to open his eyes and face the emptiness of his life. Severus wants to bury his head in the sand.

"Severus."

He shuts his eyes tighter, ignoring the voice.

His hair is gently brushed out of his face. "Severus, I know you're awake."

Another voice says, "You can't hide forever. Tell us what's wrong."

Knowing neither man will leave him alone without getting the truth from him, Severus opens his eyes. He looks from one set of grey eyes to the other. Tears fill his at the worry and compassion in their gazes. Severus tucks his face into his arm, trying to hide the tears.

A pale finger gently tips Severus's chin up and through blurred vision, he sees his best friend.

"Tell us what happened, Severus."

A body drapes over his back, a square chin rests on his shoulder, a small baby bump presses against his back. Severus takes the comfort offered to him. "Start from the beginning."

Severus turns to meet Sirius's eyes, then glances over at Lucius. "I got Howlers today at dinner."

"Why? Because of your Weasley?"

Severus ducks his head. "Yes."

Lucius forces his head up and scrutinizes his face carefully. "You took them to heart."

Staring back defiantly, Severus confirms, "Yes. They're right. He deserves better than me."

Sirius sighs. "Merlin, I need a bloody time turner."

Lucius looks at him questioningly.

"Go back and stop the Marauders from being such wankers, me especially." Sirius hugs Severus from behind. "Ron doesn't deserve better. He deserves you."

"Doesn't matter now. I pushed him away." Severus hides his face in Lucius's chest, taking comfort in his friend.

"It does matter, Severus. That boy loves you. Draco owled me a letter about how much Weasley obviously adores you. The boy spent the whole day mooning over you."

Hope flutters in his chest but Severus cruelly squashes it. "No, he only believes he does. S-Someone else will come along and then he'll forget all about me."

Sirius traces patterns on Severus's bare skin. "I think you underestimate him. Ron is like Harry. He's stubborn and loyal, even when you don't want him to be. He is going to be searching for you. He's your Dominus, Severus. You were born to be his."

Severus can't allow himself to believe that. "It is better for us both if I stay away from him. Before long, he'll give up and find another."

Sirius shakes his head in exasperation.

Lucius interjects, "I'm afraid you're wrong, my friend. If my son is accurate about Ron's character, he is an exceptionally pig-headed man. He's not going to give up."

"All Ron wants is someone to call his own and you are that someone. Now that he's found you, he isn't simply going to forget you."

"Eventually, he'll have to," Severus says.

"You're an idiot, Severus Snape, and that is something you are too smart to be. Ron was born to be _yours_ and you were born to be _his._ He will not be finding another," Sirius says with an irritated bite in his voice.

"He'll have to," Severus repeats stubbornly.

Sirius sighs. "So you are just going to hide out here until that happens?"

"Yes."

"Fine," Sirius pouts, clearly unhappy about the situation.

Lucius cups Severus's cheek. "You may stay as long as you desire."

"Thank you, Lucius."

"You make it too easy for him to hide, Lucy."

Lucius glares at his mate.

Sirius throws his hands up. "Fine. I'll lay off." He gets off the bed, rubbing his baby bump unconsciously. He smirks suddenly. "Later, Lucy!" Then he sprints off like dementors are chasing him.

Lucius pinches the bridge of his nose. "That boy is going to be the death of me."

Severus gives a tiny smile. Watching Lucius and Sirius together is highly entertaining. They couldn't be more different.

"I'll have Mog draw you a bath."

"Thank you, Lucius." Severus doesn't move away from Luc's comforting touch, even if it is the same one Lucius used to do to Draco when he was a child to calm him down. It feels too good to let his pride ruin it.

"Mog."

A droopy eared elf wearing a smart uniform embossed with the Malfoy crest pops in. "Yes, Master Lucius?"

"Please run a bath for Severus."

"Yes, sir!" Mog pops out and immediately the sounds of water come from the bathroom.

"When are you going to stop punishing yourself?"

Severus doesn't bother to answer. They've had this discussion before, many times, between the two of them and with Sirius. Lucius and Sirius have their share of regrets, yet, they have moved past them. Severus can't seem to do the same. His guilt is like a festering wound that never heals. He doesn't know how to get over his mistakes. Every time Severus believes he has, someone is always there to remind him what he's done and who he was.

"Master Sev'rus's bath is ready."

"Thank you, Mog." Lucius pats Severus one last time and gets out of bed. He lifts his heartbroken friend into his arms and carries him into the bathroom.

Severus thinks about complaining he's not a child but can't bother to get up the energy. Luc stands him on his feet and Severus makes no effort to resist being stripped bare. Standing naked in front of his friend, he takes Luc's offered hand and climbs into the tub. Severus sighs as the hot water surrounds him, coaxing his muscles to relax. He dips his head under the surface and considers for a brief second not coming back up. Yet, he knows Lucius well enough to realize he's being monitored. He's been on suicide watch here before. Severus finally comes up for air.

Over the years, Lucius has done what he could to lessen the aching hole left by his absent Dominus. Lucius had been without his submissive as well. When one of them was most desperate, they would meet in secret and fulfill their need to either dominate or be dominated. It was never sexual and neither let their creature sides out. It was freeing for them to be able to let go of everything in their lives, drop their masks, and be who they are to a degree at least. Lucius was trapped by his father's decisions: married to Narcissa, a woman he didn't love, and being in service to the Dark Lord. Things changed when Sirius almost died at Bellatrix's hand. Lucius could no longer live the life his father wanted for him, not after finding his mate in Sirius. His friend had risked everything for the opportunity to be with Sirius by becoming Dumbledore's second spy.

Severus takes the soap provided and starts scrubbing his body, his thoughts still on Lucius. Anything to avoid thinking of his Dominus.

When the final battle ended, Lucius and Sirius kissed for all eyes to see. Lucius's marriage to Narcissa was dissolved immediately, freeing them both to live openly with the people they loved. Their marriage had never been about love. They respected each other but even after their years together, romantic love never grew between them.

Narcissa had surprised all those outsiders by planning Lucius and Sirius's bonding ceremony. Severus almost smiles, remembering the shock that rippled through the Magical community at the news. He, of course, wasn't surprised. Narcissa and Lucius were friends, despite being forced together. She was happy for Lucius, just as Lucius was happy for her when she bonded to Bill Weasley. He gave them a house as their bonding present.

Severus picks up the shampoo bottle and is about to squirt it in his hand when he hears a small voice ask, "Would Master Sev'rus like Gingie to wash his hair?" He glances at the small elf and nods. Severus relaxes as Gingie massages the shampoo into his hair.

RW~SS

Ron knows only one person Severus would go to: Lucius Malfoy. "I have to speak to Lucius Malfoy." He starts running, he calls his wings and starts flying through the castle. Ron shouts the password and runs into her office. "Headmaster, I need to use your floo. It's an emergency!"

McGonagall gestures him to slow down. "What's happened?"

"Severus is gone. He's gone," Ron says, uncaring that his grief is plain for her to see. "I need to find him."

"Of course," she waves her hand toward the floo.

"Thank you!" Ron scrambles over and immediately floo calls Malfoy mansion. "Sirius!" Ron is too distraught to notice the odd expression on Sirius's face.

"Ron, you look…" Sirius rubs his belly anxiously, "Are you okay?"

"Severus is gone. H-He left. I need to find him. I need him back. Please, have you seen him? I don't know where else to look, where else he'd go," Ron says desperately.

"I...I haven't seen him. I'm sorry."

Crushed by the news, Ron feels his heart break. If he isn't with Malfoy, he has no hope of finding him. Tears blur his vision before they spill down his cheeks. _It's hopeless._ "Oh, thank you. I-I need to go." Ron quickly takes his head out of the floo and scrambles to his feet.

"Mr. Weasley?" McGonagall asks in concern.

Ron turns around, his cheeks wet with tears. He tries to say something, anything but the lump in his throat and ache in his chest are suffocating him. Ron flees without a word, McGonagall staring after him with worried eyes.

He goes to the only place he can think of to go: the Room of Requirement. The door opens instantly and inside is a Phoenix's dream. Without thought, Ron effortlessly changes into his Phoenix form for the first time and settles sadly on a perch. He calls mournfully for his Anima and when it goes unanswered, he sings his Lament.

RW~SS

Harry and his friends search frantically for Ron. The worry on McGonagall's face when she told him what happened, made Harry's concern expand exponentially. He needed to find Ron quickly. Harry sees a flash of red in the corner of his eye. "Ron?" His hope plummets when it is only Fawkes. Dumbledore's familiar trills softly and flies off slowly. Sensing the Phoenix is trying to guide him somewhere, Harry follows. He is led to the Room of Requirement, which swings open. "Oh, Ron." A sorrowful looking Phoenix is on a perch; Ron must have transformed after the floo call. Harry is mesmerized by the song Ron is singing, such a sad, hopeless but unbelievably beautiful sound. Only when he stops singing can Harry move. He walks over to him and scratches his head comfortingly. "We'll find him, Ron. Whatever it takes. We won't stop searching."

Ron's avian eyes glance at Harry and all he sees is hopelessness. "Don't give up." Ron looks away; it's clear he has already given up. Harry knows how stubborn and resourceful Snape is and understands why Ron doesn't have any hope of finding him. Unless someone sees him or Snape himself comes back, there is little they can do. If Snape doesn't want to be found, he won't be.

Fawkes flies over and perches beside Ron. The difference in their feathers is noticeable, Fawkes's are vibrant while Ron's are dull and lifeless.

Harry leaves Ron where he is, hoping Fawkes will be a comfort to him. He finds the others and lets them know he's found Ron. They are all desperately concerned about their friend. Luna talks to her father and he runs an article seeking information about the location of Snape. Harry reaches out to Kingsley and he spreads the word through his sources, searching for any hint of Snape's whereabouts. Draco is sent to talk to his father to find out where Severus might be hiding.

RW~SS

"Father? Sirius?" Draco steps through the floo.

"Draco." Lucius smiles and embraces his son. "What a pleasant surprise."

"I'm here about Severus."

"He has not been found?"

Draco glares at his father. "I know he's here."

"You are welcome to search, Draco. He is not here."

"There is nowhere else he would go. I know you sought comfort from each other before you found Sirius. He's hurting and you would be the first and only person he would go to for comfort and sanctuary."

Lucius elegantly shrugs.

Sensing the stubbornness in his father, Draco sighs. His father won't confirm Severus is in the mansion. He could search but he knows his father well enough to know he'll never find him. "If you see him, notify me. Weasley is a mess. He's already sung his Lament, Father. He needs Severus." Draco searches for a softening in his father but finds none. Feeling like a failure, he leaves.

RW~SS

"Any news?" Harry asks hopefully.

Draco glances at the forlorn form on the perch with sadness. Ron's feathers are rapidly growing duller. "No. Father said he hasn't seen him."

McGonagall enters the Room of Requirement. "It's time for class."

At the gentle chide, both boys reluctantly leave their friend behind.

With sorrow, Minerva looks helplessly at the grief-stricken Phoenix. There is little she can do. She knows Severus, who is likely hiding at the Malfoy mansion. She wants to march over there and demand Severus come home but it won't do any good. Minerva would not see him, Lucius would make sure of that. All she can do is hope. Otherwise, she is going to have to watch Ron Weasley's life fade away before her eyes. Severus, the son of her heart, won't be able to live with causing the death of his mate. She'll lose him as well. "Please Mother Magic, bring Severus back home, back to his mate."

RW~SS

Sirius leans against the door jam of Severus's room with his arms crossed over his chest. "He's searching for you, you know." At the stubborn git's silence, he continues, "He's tapped every contact he has. The papers are running stories about you. There's a substantial reward for information leading to your return. He got to Kingsley and you know how many contacts that man has in the magical and muggle worlds."

Severus turns over in the bed, throwing the covers over his head.

"Word is the Weasley family are descending on Hogwarts," Sirius says conversationally, ignoring Severus's attempts to block him out. "With Molly Weasley leading the charge, Lucius better beef up his wards. I wouldn't put it past her to barrel her way in here."

"I think I can handle Molly Weasley," Lucius says dryly from behind Sirius.

Sirius glances behind him. "I wouldn't be too certain. That woman is an unstoppable force, especially where her children are concerned."

Lucius looks back unimpressed. He tugs Sirius away from Severus's door and out of his hearing. "I will protect Severus from anyone and everyone."

"You should be protecting him from himself." Sirius growls at Luc's lack of response. "You're letting him hide! The pair of you are both stubborn gits. Severus is throwing away his chance at true love and you, his best friend, are encouraging it!" Sirius yells.

"Siri."

Sirius throws up his hand, halting Luc's attempts to soothe him. "No." He rakes his fingers through his hair, making a mess of it. "Blood hell. You Slytherins are supposed to be _smarter_ than this. He loves Ron Weasley and Ron loves _him._ Letting this fucking mess continue is the worst mistake either of you has ever made and that includes joining fucking Voldemort! And you roped me into lying for you! I am sick of it. Sick to fucking death of it! I'm carrying your child, I don't need this shit!" It isn't fair or right that Lucius has dropped everything, him and their future baby included, for Severus. Maybe it's selfish of him but he's pregnant and Lucius is his Dominant. _He,_ not Severus, should be first in Luc's life. Growling in frustration, Sirius stabs a finger at his mate. "I love Severus, too, but you are acting like he's the most important person in your life."

"Siri."

"Don't," he scolds. "I don't want to hear it." Needing to get away, Sirius points at Lucius and warns, "Do not follow me. Not if you value your bullocks." He throws floo powder and clearly says, "12 Grimmauld Place." Then disappears, leaving his annoying, stupid mate behind.

RW~SS

Minerva leads the Weasley family to the Room of Requirement. Molly is nearly beside herself with worry. She can do nothing to brace her for seeing her son, Ron has deteriorated rapidly. No mother should have to see her child in such a state. However, any attempt to prevent Molly from seeing Ron is futile. She cannot be stopped. Opening the door, Minerva braces for the Weasley family's reaction to Ron's state.

Molly nearly collapses at the sight of her son, a tortured sob on her lips. Arthur and Bill the only reason she doesn't fall to the floor. "Ron!"

The Phoenix sluggishly turns his head, blinking slowly but otherwise doesn't react.

On shaky legs, Molly moves toward Ron. "Oh, Ronald." She reaches out, giving him a barely-there caress. Ron looks as if he'd break apart by a single, strong touch.

The rest of the Weasley family huddle around the youngest son, tears sparkling in their eyes.

"We have to do something," Molly says fervently.

Charlie shakes his head sadly. "There's nothing we can do. Unless Snape is found and brought back to Ron, he will continue to deteriorate until…"

"Until what?" Molly demands.

Charlie stares at his brother, his voice thick with emotion. "Until his grief takes over completely and he surrenders to death."

"No!" Molly cries. "He can't. Not my boy." She bawls, losing complete control.

Minerva snaps her fingers and a house-elf appears. "Take Mrs. Weasley to Poppy, Soodey."

"Yes, Headmaster." She pops out with a hysterical Molly.

Minerva turns to Arthur. "Poppy will take care of her."

Solemn, Arthur nods. "I need to be with her. She is a strong woman but this," he blinks back tears as he looks at his youngest son, "this is more than she can bear alone."

"We'll watch over him, Dad," promises an unusually solemn George.

Arthur reassures himself by touching each of his children before heading to the hospital wing.

The Room provides seats for each of the Weasley children as they watch over their brother. None of them can take their eyes off him.

"Could he really die, Charlie?" Ginny asks softly.

"Yes."

The quiet that follows is painful. Minerva carefully slips out, leaving Ron in the care of his siblings.

RW~SS

In the middle of the night, Lucius jerks awake at the sound of the alarms.

Mog pops in, frantic. "Master Lucius! They are breaking through the wards!"

 _Fuck. Sirius was right._ At the thought of his mate, his heart aches. He messed up with Sirius and he has to make it right. The problem is he can't abandon Severus. "I'll handle it, Mog. Tell the others to leave the intruders to me."

Mog nods and disappears.

Lucius ensures Severus is locked in his room and the room is hidden. They can search all they like but they won't find him. Even if by some miracle, they do sense the room, Severus will be portkeyed out before anyone can come close. He dresses quickly and goes downstairs, dropping the wards. Harry Potter is the first inside, followed immediately by Molly Weasley.

"Where is he?!" Harry demands. His head swivels around, searching for any sign of Severus.

"Severus is not here," Lucius lies easily.

Molly jabs her wand into his throat. "My son is dying, do you understand?! I will find Severus Snape before…" She can't say the words out loud. Her hand trembles. "I have to find him."

Arthur gently lowers Molly's arm, cradling her in his arms. "Lucius, please. Ron grows weaker with every second he is away from Severus. He needs him, he is dying without him. If that isn't proof of how much my son loves him, I don't know what is. Please."

Lucius never imagined he'd have a Weasley begging him for anything. Despite the grief and terror in their eyes, he can't give them what they want. "I'm sorry. He isn't here."

"I told you it was no use," Narcissa says sadly.

"He's here," Bill growls.

Narcissa's hand encircles his arm. "I know, love, but the moment we get close, he'll be gone."

Lucius refuses to react. Narcissa knows the mansion almost as well as he does, she also knows how he operates. No doubt she tried to warn them the mission was futile.

"Not if he cooperates," Potter snarls, his wand pointed at Lucius. "Take us to Severus."

"I can't do that, Mr. Potter." Lucius's loyalty to Severus is absolute. If he has to fall to Potter's wand, he will.

Potter deflates, the anger gone, replaced by bleakness. "Please," he begs. "I saw them together that first day. Ron loves him more than anything else, more than his own life. He'll do anything to make Severus happy. Severus _is_ happy with Ron, he loves him. You didn't see him, see how willingly he put himself in Ron's hands. Ron is what he needs. Please, don't let Severus do this. "

As much as he sympathizes, he can't. _I can't do that to Severus. I won't make a decision for him like so many people have done before. To him and to me. I can't, even if Severus is making the wrong decision._ "I can't help you." Any hope the group had to get through to him evaporates before his eyes.

"Then we'll both be watching our friend die before our eyes," Potter says plainly. "Come on. It's over, we've failed. We," a sob slips out before he can get himself under control, "need to get back to Ron."

The desperate, bleak looks in their eyes as they leave almost makes Lucius change his mind. Fearful Potter is right, he says to the empty room, "Merlin, I hope you know what you are doing Severus."

RW~SS

Draco floos to the mansion several days after, an even more pronounced weariness surrounds him. "Father."

"Dragon," Lucius greets.

"You are making a mistake."

Lucius concedes his son is likely right. Sirius hasn't been home since he left in a huff. Lucius can't blame him, he doesn't want to watch Severus's life fade away either but it is seeming more likely by the moment. "I know."

"Then why?" Draco demands.

"Severus has made his decision."

"Yeah, and it's a terrible one."

Lucius can't deny that. "It's his to make."

"Weasley is lost without him, Father. Truly lost." Draco feels tears pricking at his eyes, thinking of how he'd feel if he was without Luna. "Put yourself in his place. Imagine if Sirius left you, for real, wasn't ever going to come back. How would you feel?"

 _I'm failing as Siri's Dominant. He should be first, not Severus._ He wants to go after his mate but that means leaving Severus alone in the vulnerable state he's in. Deep down, Lucius knows Sirius will come back. He is angry and frustrated, rightly so, but eventually, he'll forgive him and come back. Lucius's expression softens, thinking of holding his pregnant mate in his arms, as it always does when he thinks of Sirius. He sighs, knowing he'd be as much of a mess as Weasley likely is. Sirius is right, everyone is right. Lucius cannot stand by and let Severus throw away his life and his mate's life because he's afraid. "He's here. He doesn't want to see Ron, though."

"I have something that may change his mind. Do you have your pensive?"

Lucius nods, leading Draco to his office. For the first time, Lucius has hope that this mess will turn out okay.

Draco takes out a memory and puts it in the pensive. "Make sure he watches this. If this doesn't make him realize what he is doing to Ron, nothing will. I won't tell anyone about Severus...yet. But I fear for Ron's life and if it means saving him, I will."

"I understand."

RW~SS

"What am I doing in here, Lucius?" Severus crosses his arms over his chest, wanting nothing more than to continue to wallow in bed.

"There is something you need to see."

Suspicious, Severus asks, "What?"

"I wasn't told what was in it, only that you needed to see it." At Severus's obvious reluctance, Lucius says, "Please, for me, my friend."

Severus nods sharply. He walks toward the pensive as if approaching a dangerous creature. With reluctance, he enters the pensive. It's a memory of Draco's, he watches as he walks into the Room of Requirement. He feels the sadness Draco feels as he moves inside. Severus gasps at the sight before him. Fawkes is beside another Phoenix, whose feathers are dull and falling out. Severus has never witnessed such sorrow and grief from a Phoenix, not even when Albus died. What is worse is he caused this. He turned Ron, his strong Dominus, into a pathetic, grief-stricken mess. His insecurities urged him on and he let fear win. Severus ran like a coward from his Dominus and caused them both to suffer.

Poppy examines Ron worriedly. "I fear if we do not find Severus soon, Ron's will to live will extinguish, as will his life. His creature side has decided if he cannot have his Anima, he does not wish to live."

Severus yanks out of the memory. "Oh, Merlin. What have I done?" For the first time, what Sirius and Lucius have been saying penetrates his hard head. His mate, his Dominus, is dying and it is his fault. "I have to go back."

"Go, my friend."

Uncaring that he's in his pajamas and his hair is matted, Severus throws floo powder and shouts "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He steps through and starts flying toward the Room of Requirement. Stepping inside, Severus ignores the people in the room, completely focused on the miserable form in front of him. "Dominus."

Ron turns slowly to Severus and blinks.

Hand trembling, Severus reaches out and strokes Ron's dull feathers with deliberate care. "Dominus."

Ron straightens, looking more like his Dominus tattoo than the mourning, pathetic Phoenix he was a second ago. Severus gulps, stepping back and falling to his knees. He stares at the floor, terror building inside him as Ron's feet come into view. Ron's finger guides Severus's face up and their eyes meet. Ron looks gray and tired and the sight makes guilt burn painfully in his stomach. Ron gracelessly falls to his knees. Moving as if he's two hundred years old, Ron reaches out and pulls Severus to him. "Anima," Ron says brokenly. He hugs Severus as if afraid he'll disappear if he loosens his grip.

"I'm here."

"I need this to be real. Please be real." Ron clutches him painfully tight.

Feeling Ron shaking against him, Severus drowns in guilt. _I did this. I turned him into this fearful, desperate creature._ "I'm real, Dominus. This is real."

Ron pulls back enough to meet Severus's eyes, he cups his face. "Severus. It's really you?"

 _How could I have let those stupid Howlers doubt this man?_ "It's really me."

"You came back to me," Ron says with awe.

"I did. I'm sorry I left."

"Never leave me again."

"I won't."

Not convinced, Ron demands, "Promise me."

Looking into Ron's eyes, Severus says, "I promise. I won't ever leave you again."

* * *

 **I have plans to continue this series with little oneshots and possibly a few longer ones. I plan on having a getting together story for Lucius and Sirius, and some porn for Ron and Sev, and possibly Harry, Neville, and Blaise. If you have any suggestions, feel free.**


End file.
